A Change of Seasons and A Twist of Fate
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves as a sequel to "Roots Before Branches". In this story, Drizella's daughter Dizzy experiences a miracle. Drizella learns the truth of her origins while raising Dizzy. Rumple is torn between Belle and Regina. Killian draws closer to his daughters whose names are Spirit, Alice, and Ellie.
1. A Real Sure Thing

Date: 12-20-2017

Drizella's p.o.v

"You healed my daughter!" I exclaimed. "Yes" Dizzy's nurse nodded her head. "Please take me to

my daughter. I must see the results for myself" I instructed her. "Alright" she agreed escorting me

to Dizzy's recovery room. The rest of the family stayed behind in the waiting room. I promised

them that I would provide an update on Dizzy's condition as soon as possible. When the nurse

and I entered the room, Dizzy embraced us. She was her old jolly active self again. I was

extremely thankful to the nurse, Ms. Spirit, for healing my daughter. Spirit didn't mind if I told

everyone that she was a miracle worker. Introductions were not needed because they already

knew who she was and what she could do. I discovered that Spirit was related to Tilly, Ellie

and Detective Rogers.


	2. Back in my arms again

Detective Rogers aka Killian's p.o.v

I take her outside for a brief chat. Ellie and Alice eavesdrop on our conversation. "I thought you

were dead. When were you going to tell me that you were alive and back in town?" I ask my

daughter Spirit. She looks down at the ground and then looks up at the night sky before answering

me. Her only excuse is "I am a time traveler". "Emma...your mom would've never wanted all this

distance between us" I close out our conversation. She hugs me briefly and then disappears into

the night. I hold onto the hope that she loves me and we will see each other again someday.


	3. Bedtime Stories and Lullabies

Still Killian's p.o.v

"Daddy, why couldn't Spirit come home with us?" Ellie inquires on the long walk home. "Love, Spirit

has other plans" I explain. "It's her loss" Alice remarks. "Tonight's nativity scene was something

else. Detective Weaver and his family surely did put on an amazing show. I never expected for

the angel, Dizzy, to fall off the roof. Who knew a trip to the hospital would reunite us with Spirit?"

I reflect. Once at home, I indulge my daughters with bedtime stories and lullabies until they fall

asleep.


	4. You are a temporary moment of pleasure

Detective Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

Gently, she places the sleeping babe in the crib that is located near our bed. She turns to me for a

goodnight kiss. I give her what her heart desires. "I recall we had Ronan because we needed a Baby

Jesus for the manger. Now what shall we do with him?" Regina wonders. "We can love Ronan. We

can protect him from all the dangers of the outside world" I suggest. Our other children, nine year

old Solomon and seventeen year old Avalon slip in for a brief goodnight hug and kiss. When my

family is completely asleep, I head over to Belle aka Bethany's house. My family don't know that

I am gone. Bethany, George aka Gideon, Bee aka Blossom, and I pass the time away with talking

to each other.


	5. Early Possible Signs of Trouble

Date: 12-21-2017

Regina's p.o.v

Devastation on the horizon

A beautiful disaster

Your fate and freewill

Early possible signs of trouble

An inevitable great big storm

Hoping from house to house

A little imp

Your indecisive heart


	6. A Broken Love Connection

Date: 12-21-2017

Weaver/Rumple's p.o.v

Disappearing into the sea of forgetfulness, a broken love connection. Unwanted, these ghosts from

my past turn into dust at once. Echoes of a much happier better life, someone and something

that I used to believe in. Unwanted, these ghosts from my past turn into dust at once.


	7. Happier

You look happier, you do -Ed Sheeran, Happier

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: A new curse hits Avalon and Ava gets separated from her parents

Regina's p.o.v

Frightened, I cradle Ava as I stare out of the window. A new dark curse is heading straight for our

little cottage. " Regina...Regina...Regina" an anxious Rumple yells pulling me away from my

thoughts. " Yes honey" I respond to my husband. "A curse is heading in our direction. We can take

cover in our bedroom closet" he instructs me. Holding Ava, I hide in the closet with my husband.

Violent strong winds snatch Ava from my arms. Rumple and I never see her again. Before we can

fully grasp Ava's loss, a whirlpool opens beneath our feet. We are transported to a different realm

where we are strangers to each other.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

A dark evil curse separated my family and me back in Avalon. Now here I am stranded in the forest.

"Regina! Avalon!" I cry and scream out. "Rumple, you are very unwell. This is the second day that I

have found you in the forest. Please don't say you are a spy for that evil witch Regina" a feminine

voice yells. I turn around and there is an attractive woman standing behind me. Her name is Milah.

Milah claims she is my wife and carrying my baby. Despite the craziness of the situation, I am

looking forward to becoming a father again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

A portal transported my son Bae to a different realm. I should've held onto him much longer and

tighter. I had lost my daughter in the same way years earlier. I failed as a father and human being.

My second wife Milah was right about me along. I sought the evil queen aka Regina's help. "Here

we are in another realm and you lost another child. First there was Ava and now this Bae. How

many more realms will I have to create?" She confronts me. "I apologize for bothering you but I

need your help to locate Bae. I can't locate him" I persist. "Our mission here in this realm, the

enchanted forest was to look for Ava. It appears you don't care about her anymore. You had no

right to marry Milah but I will help you to locate Bae" Regina promises. I thank my former lover

and star pupil with a hug. Her locator spell tracks Bae in two different places, Neverland and

New York. "I must be with Bae. Please take me to him" I order Regina. "Light and darkness can't

coexist. Your son is better off without you" she tells me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

"Guess who I saw at Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana's castle" I pull Regina's leg. "I don't know

so please tell me" she urges me. "I saw our long lost daughter Avalon at the castle. She and

Drizella brought Raven home. Dr. Facilier held Raven hostage" I recall. "If you saw Avalon, why didn't

you bring her home so that we may be a family again?" Regina interrogates me. "I didn't want to create

drama at the garage sale. My friends, the prince and princess would've banned me from their

castle. Besides, Drizella had a strong hold on Avalon" I explain. "First, you lost Bae. Now this

happens, you let our daughter to get away. For the dark one, you are surely dumb" Regina curses

me. My heart is breaking, but I hold back my tears and rage.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

As an elder of the community, it is my responsibility to present Regina with the key to the city.

Although we discovered Storybrooke, Regina gets all the credit. Nobody will know the truth

because Regina has erased their memories. My love for her is slowly dying. I almost can't

remember our lives before Storybrooke.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Rumple's p.o.v

She had her back against the wind. She blocked my view of the sun. She presented me with an

ultimatum. "Divorce me or get out of Storybrooke" she demanded. I always knew it would come

down to this. It was just a matter of time. Since she was now the mayor, she wanted to detach

herself from me. She didn't want me to ruin her good reputation. Divorcing Regina was bittersweet

for me. My grandson Henry replaced me in Regina's life. She adopted him, unrealizing I had put him

into her care. He made up for the loss of our missing child. I loved them and watched over them

from a distance.


	8. I want you to need me

I want you to need me -Celine Dion, I want you to need me

Rumple's p.o.v

When I awake in the morning, Bethany's side of the bed is empty. I wonder where on earth is my

beloved? I hear Bethany crying in her home private office. I enter her office and she closes her

laptop immediately. "I heard you crying in the hallway. What is the matter?" I ask massaging

her shoulders. "I was typing up my autobiography. "Pain is Apart of The Plan" is the title of my book.

This book chronicles my experiences with domestic violence, cancer, and much more. I hope my

painful past can help somebody" she shares with me. "I have also experienced pain in my life. You

are not alone in this. I would loved to read your final copy" I mention.


	9. She was never meant to be here

Time Period: A Flashback- A Possible Reality and Dream

Drizella's p.o.v

Papa and I hold Ava's hands so she wouldn't get lost in the woods. "Please stay close to me,

sweetheart" Papa instructs my five year old sister when she tries to break away. "Where are

you taking me?" she wonders. "We are taking you to a magical castle" I lie to her. The truth is we are

taking her to a churchyard where the deceased including our mother is buried. I witnessed her

giving birth and then die suddenly five years ago. I have helped my dad raise Ava since then.

Anyhow, here I stand at my mother's grave. I don't know what to say so I just stay silent like

Avalon. Papa speaks to mom on our behalf. A child angel walking through the cemetery captures

my attention and imagination soon enough.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Drizella's p.o.v

"Earth to Drew?" Henry asks me. "Earth to mom?" Dizzy repeats bringing me back to reality. "I

am sorry for daydreaming and wasting your time" I apologize. "Dizzy and you came over to my

apartment because you wanted to borrow and read a book of mine called "A Change of

Seasons: A Twist of Fate" Henry reminds me. "Thank you" I smile taking the book from him.

"No problem" he smirks escorting Dizzy and me to the door.


	10. A Beautiful Disaster

Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster? -Kelly Clarkson, A Beautiful Disaster

Regina's p.o.v

Uninvited, I barge into Drizella's house. Dizzy called me over. Victoria is not home at the time. It's

just Drizella, Dizzy, and me. Drizella is a mess, obviously sad and upset about something. Dizzy

seeks comfort in my arms. "I already know that you and Rumple are my parents. According to

Henry's a Change of Seasons: A Twist of Fate" book, you became pregnant with me at eighteen.

You were my mother's prisoner. My mother ripped me from your womb. That was very cruel of

her. You didn't have a choice. I apologize for doubting your love" Drizella reveals.


	11. Meanwhile on the other part of town

Place: The Police Station

Rumple's p.o.v

"Are you Detective Weaver?" a young man asks me in the hallway. "Yes. I am Detective Weaver" I

introduce myself. "My name is Toby. You recruited me and hired me for this precinct. Today is my

first day of work" Toby emphasizes with a positive attitude that warms my heart. "I love your

positive attitude. You are a ray of sunshine and hope" I compliment Toby. "Thanks" he smirks

giving me goosebumps. Toby greatly reminds me of a young man named Francis that I knew once

during the Ogre Wars. Even in his dying state, Francis longed to go back home to his pregnant

sixteen year old girlfriend Drew. Sadly, Francis' dream never came true because he died on the

battlefield.


	12. Easy Deep Breath of Heaven

Toby's p.o.v aka Francis

"You are looking at me weirdly. Is there something more going on here?" I bring to Weaver's

attention. "You remind me of an old friend" he explains. I don't want to give away my real identity

so I stay num on the subject. "Anyway, I am ready to work. How may I help you?" I persist. He hands

me off to Detective Rogers. Detective Rogers is my new partner. He teases me about being a

rookie. As we are walking to his car outside, I catch a glimpse of my past and future aka Drizella.


	13. Ain't it a shame and a fair end game

Drizella's p.o.v

A very solemn Autumn,

a hymn for the missing,

your sad bad omen.

I remember when you

said you were sure we

would grow old together.

Somehow time and eternity

slipped from our hands. Ain't

it a shame and a fair end game?

After all these years, my pretty

face and name still mean something

to you.


	14. Nowhere Near to Being Normal

Toby's p.o.v

Nowhere near to being normal,

I am a beautiful hot mess. All

I can do is surrender and learn

from the best. I need a friend

so here you are ready to

listen to whatever I must

get off my chest. Every

test and trial that life

throws my way is

breeze because

you support me.


	15. I'll Take Care of You

I'd take care of you if you'd ask me to in a year or two. I'll take care of you, take care of you, that's true -Beach House, Take Care

Time Period: A Flashback-The Wish Realm

Killian's p.o.v aka Detective Rogers

Alice has returned home with a new pig. She lost Wilbur who ran away from the family farm.

Rumple and Regina gave this pig to Alice after she helped their daughter Avalon. Running wild,

Wilbur bumped into Avalon on accident. Avalon fell face first into a mud puddle. Her pretty pink silk

dress and butterfly earrings were damaged. Alice accompanied her back home. Anyway, at this

present moment, Ellie has fallen off a horse. Ellie has Down Syndrome. She has a high

tolerance for pain. Spirit is able to heal Ellie, something that Emma and I can't do. Suddenly,

Spirit evaporates like water. Spirit is a time traveler, therefore she can't stay in one single place

for long. She leaves behind a pile of clothes for Emma and me to put away.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Roger's apartment

Roger's p.o.v

I set out pajamas and prepare a nice warm bed for Spirit just in case she wants to spend the night.

Spirit is a time traveler so everything remains up in the air with her. I don't know how long I can

continue to wait or put my life on hold for her. I remember I promised Emma who died giving birth

to Ellie that I would look after our daughters no matter the cost.


	16. Game of Hearts, Crowns, and Emotions

Time Period: A Flashback-A time during the season six episode "Street Rats"

Emma's p.o.v

Archie followed me into the forest where I encountered an oracle last night. He thought I was crazy

for tracking her down. She warned me about the upcoming great war. She held the key to my

destiny and fate. We discovered her laying severely unconscious and wounded. We wanted to help

her, but Jasmine distracted us.

Wish Hook's p.o.v

Emma was distracted, but I knew she never meant to leave our daughter bleeding out in the forest. I

hoped she found whatever answers that she was looking for. I shifted my focus from that version

of my wife to our daughter Spirit. "I got you, love" I assured Spirit as I carried her home. Emma,

Alice, and Ellie waited for us on the other side. Emma's magical healing powers were able to

resurrect Spirit.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Police Station

Roger's p.o.v

Accompanied by Dizzy, Ivy approaches Francis and me. Francis and Ivy exchange one

passionate kiss. I can't believe they are involved with each other. "Hello, Ivy. How may I help you?" I

chime in. "I visited the hospital because I wanted to show my appreciation for the kind nurse who

helped Dizzy. According to the staff, she has been missing in action for many days" Ivy informs me.

"I will look into the case" I promise Ivy and then she goes on her merry way.


	17. Her Personal Choice and Freewill

Rogers' p.o.v

Going whichever direction

Her personal choice and freewill

One still small voice of reason

Such vanity

This secret struggle and battle of hers


	18. OH Dearie

Time Period: A Flashback-Avalon's birth-A Home birth

Rumple's p.o.v

The contractions have such a strong hold on Regina that she fears death is near. These labor pains,

occuring two months early, have caught us off guard. We didn't expect for our daughter to come so

soon. I don't know anyone who is a midwife. Regina doesn't mind if I am her laboring and birthing

coach. "Rumple, you can remarry if I don't survive my ordeal" she instructs me. "You are not going to

die. Your pain is temporary. You will have a future, one that includes Avalon and me" I assure her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Storybrooke After Avalon's disappearance

Rumple's p.o.v

She gave me an ultimatum. She wanted me to leave Storybrooke or divorce her. Although I loved

her, I had to let her go. Even as I signed the divorce papers, I felt broken and empty inside.

I sensed she was not fine at all. She pretended to be okay. I visited her house after she left my pawn

shop with the divorce papers. I discovered her resting in bed with a bottle of pills. She hated me

for being noisy. To hurt me further, she said she just underwent a medicated abortion. She was

pregnant with my baby.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback -Prelude to Regina's miscarriage with Solomon

Rumple's p.o.v

Belle noticed Regina sleeping on a cot in the backroom of my shop. Rage stirred within her. "Why is

Regina sleeping on a cot in your backroom?" my wife demanded to know. Although it was an

immaculate conception, Belle treated the situation as if I cheated on her. Avalon

rushed to my defense immediately. "We were taking a stroll through town when she started to

experience pain, complications with the pregnancy. I brought my mom to the shop hoping Papa

could heal her" Ava explains. "If Regina was in pain, she should've went to the hospital.

You and Rumple have just made her situation worse. She could lose the baby even at this

stage, twenty weeks" Belle reprimanded us. Her yelling awakened Regina who felt a little bit

better.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

I am thankful I can return back home to her. She pulls me in for a kiss. I can absolutely feel her love

for me.


	19. Maybe Someday You'll See How Much I Care

Regina's p.o.v

Remembering his transgression, I break away from his warm embrace. I leave him hanging

underneath the mistletoe. He wishes to know where did he go wrong. "Last night was the last

time that I saw you. You were mia for a very long time. I thought something bad happened to you"

I remind my husband. "The truth is I spent the reminder of last night at Belle's house. I had a good

conversation her and our children. Afterwards, Belle and I had sex" he confesses. I am torn between

hating him or showing him mercy. I choose peace for our kids' sake.


	20. Exhale and Inhale Very Deeply

Date: 12-29-2017

Regina's p.o.v

"Exhale and inhale very deeply"

I instruct myself. I am the lily

of death valley, but I am too

small too matter like a drop

of water. She is pregnant

and I want to lament.


	21. Miscarriage Blues

Time Period: A Flashback-Regina's miscarriage with Solomon

Regina's p.o.v

While taking a stroll with Avalon through Storybrooke, I started to experience complications with the pregnancy. I was twenty weeks along. Avalon took me to Rumple's pawn

shop. She hoped he could heal me or simply provide shelter until the storm passed over. I slept on a cot in the backroom while Avalon and Rumple looked for a magical

potion. I heard them having an intense discussion with Belle. Belle's yelling awakened me. This served as my signal to leave the shop. Avalon accompanied me to my office

and then she went off her merry way. Light bleeding and painful cramps prevented me from reading and signing important documents. I didn't know if I was experiencing a

miscarriage or preterm labor. These symptoms were not normal in this stage of twenty weeks. I laid down on a couch hoping these symptoms would pass.

Feeling lightheaded, I contacted 911. Somehow I sent Rumple a help me text too. Adding to my distress, Rumple's mother and her evil minions show up.

Coldhearted, they assaulted me. I felt my soul and unborn son slipping away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss, resurrected me. "Regina" a soothing male

voice whispered. "Rumple?" my spirit responded walking toward the ight. The light revealed a hospital recovery room. Solemn, my family and Doctor Whale

stood around my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informed

me. Speechless, I was completely numb. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me an opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly. Upon my request,

Rumple sent Solomon to a new different realm. Little Boy Blue aka our sweet Solomon loved his new home in which was Old McDonald's Farm.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 1-18-2018

Regina's p.o.v

"I can't find a heartbeat for your baby. Your daughter has died" the doctor announces to Belle and Rumple. The twinkle in their eyes that I have grown to love is nothing but a

memory now. They didn't deserve to lose their baby because they would've been good parents. Their heartache brings up memories and flashbacks of my own previous

miscarriage. The spirit of grief and depression weighs so heavy that I desire alone time. I run into Drizella's baby daddy, Toby aka Francis in the hallway. "Drew had a

miscarriage. It was a boy" he shares with me. All this sad news makes me want to go home and hug my children even more tighter.


	22. Opal Oval

Date: 1-24-2018

Rumple's p.o.v

Blind to reality

Love in the crossfire

An opal oval

My bendable compressed nutshell

Easy and yet uncomfortable kind of feeling

Suffering in silence for many days

Such great agony

Your wobbly carriage

Our miscarriage blues


	23. Really Hard For Me To Fathom and Explain

Date: 1-28-2018

Belle's p.o.v

Going down with the sunset,

you can not reset the clock.

Everything except for you has

grown up within the pass hour.

Forever stuck in an infant state

of mind, you sleep in silent

heavenly bliss. Floating through

the air, you have become really hard for

me to fathom and explain. Until kingdom

come, I'll wonder what your name would've

been.


	24. You Rest Without Making A Sound

Drizella's p.o.v

Well-adjusted acceptance

Heaven's tears

It is what it is

Chasing after pipe dreams and embracing false hope

However will I cope or recover?

A very distorted reality

I live in a real life fairytale

Recycle my heart, love, runaway with me tonight

Ultraviolet light surrounds us from each side

Stay for a while and I will catch the next tide with you

Time reveals your true colors and calling

Radiant like a rainbow, you embark on a new beginning

Underneath the ground, you rest without making a sound

Swim on, carry on, fly off toward somewhere beyond my imagination

Temporary muse of mine


	25. A Candle In The Wind

And it seems to me like you lived your life like a candle in the wind, never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in -Elton John, Candle in the Wind

Avalon's p.o.v

She has joined me for a candlelit visual at our favorite chapel. We honor those who have died

prematurely. My friend and the great oracle, Spirit Jones, feels human emotions such as grief. Her

sadness affects me greatly. It has definitely been a change of seasons and twist of fate for us.


	26. Goodnight Its Time Now To Sleep

Goodnight Goodnight it's time now to sleep the moon's watching over you and your dreams -Sleeping At Last, Lullaby

Avalon's p.o.v

Tired, I am all cried and prayed out. I could fall asleep right here in the chapel. Spirit goes elsewhere

while I make the long walk home. I hope she is surrounded by love and sleeping in a nice warm bed

like me.


	27. Enormous Hole in My Heart and Soul

Date: 1-29-2018

Rumple's p.o.v

"How are you feeling?" I ask massaging her shoulders. "I can't type this chapter. It's too painful" she

sobs closing her laptop. "Please don't stop typing because your miscarriage might help somebody

else" I advise her. Angry, she pushes me away. "Don't say that word, miscarriage. It happened to

me and not you" hysterical, she yells. Sensing she may need alone time, I leave her private office

and house asap.


	28. Minor Inconvenience

Rumple's p.o.v

Hated by Belle, this not how I wanted to start out my morning. Work has distracted me from

thinking about Belle and our miscarriage. I have snapped at Rogers a few times for no apparent

reason. I bet he has heard the pain and sorrow in my voice. He has failed in getting me to open up

more. Anyhow, I have received a desperate phone call from Regina. She wants me to come home

immediately. Assuming its a family emergency, I leave the police station early. I am surprised to

see Drizella and Francis at my house. They have been riding in the same boat as Belle and me.

Francis has taken time off work to be with his family. Despondent, Drizella has taken their baby's

death really hard.


	29. I am not fine at all

Drizella's p.o.v

While you look for a reason for why,

I bleed crimson continuously. I am

not fine at all. This is no silly laughing

matter.


	30. Life That is Not So Perfect or Rosy

Regina's p.o.v

Becoming as dark and gloomy as night

A life that is not so perfect or rosy

Your distorted reality

Echoes of stolen dreams and broken promises

Several stumbling blocks

These numerous regrets, mistakes, and grievances of yours


	31. You are free

Honey you are free as much as you can stand to be you are free -Jimmy Eat World, You are Free

Time Period: A one month Later

Date: 2-12-2018

Place: A Bookstore

Roger's p.o.v

My daughters and I were minding our own business until we encountered Weaver and Bethany.

Bethany was having a book signing for her new book, "Pain is Apart of The Plan". "Do you want

to buy three copies of my book?" she asks me. I skimmed through the book and discover the

content is meant for a much older and mature audience. I buy one book for just only myself.

Weaver and Bethany are thankful for my contribution.


	32. Even Now You are not alone in this

Rumple's p.o.v

"Hello, Papa and Bethany" Drizella addresses us. Dizzy waves hello to us. "I have been waiting for

you. I am glad you came to the book signing" I respond. "Really? I am really that important. Do

you have a gift for me?" she remarks sarcastically. "I know how you feel because I have also

experienced a miscarriage. Even now, you are not alone in this" Bethany assures Drizella. The

word miscarriage stirs something deep inside Drizella. I can see a tear starting to form in her eye.

"I would like a signed copy of your book please" Drizella requests in an attempt to change the

subject. Cheerfully, Bethany honors her request.


	33. A Snow Globe and A Big Heart of Gold

Time Period: A Flashback-Before Avalon was hit with the curse

Rumple's p.o.v

"Daddy's home" I announce to Regina and a crying baby Ava. For a babe who was born two months

early, she is surely full of life. "I wish I had something that could keep her quiet and calm" Regina

throws out there in the universe. "I went to the market and brought a snow globe for Avalon" I

show my wife. She shakes the snow globe and her eyes lite up like a Christmas tree. This

makes our daughter happy temporarily.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Wish Realm-The Forest

Rumple's p.o.v

I catch her singing and walking through the woods. Pretty sparkling butterfly earrings dangle from

her ears. These are the same earrings that I brought for her long ago. Lost in her own private world,

she doesn't know I am following behind her or I have a new gift for her. "Hello, butterfly girl" I

address my daughter at last. We exchange hugs and kisses. I present Avalon with a snow globe by

which she loves and cherishes a lot. I accompany Avalon back home.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The House-After the booksigning

Rumple's p.o.v

I search for my daughter all through out the house. I have a newly purchased snow globe that I

want to give to her. Regina suggests for me to check outside in the backyard. I discover Avalon

showing Solomon a new magic trick. Avalon can emit blue fumes and flames from her hands.

Her eye color switches between brown and blue. Before now, I never knew magic existed in

Hyperion Heights. "Whom or where did you get your magic from?" I ask my daughter. "The nice

guy at the pawn shop, Mr. Harvey gave me this magic" she admits.


	34. The Crying, Worrying, and Bleeding Game

Regina's p.o.v

"I am going to Mr. Harvey's pawn shop" Rumple informs me as he heads out of the door. Rumple

doesn't mind if I join him for the ride. I trust Avalon to look after Solomon while we are away. Who

knows what Harvey aka Hades may have up his sleeve? I worry he might expose my deepest

darkest secret. When we arrive at the pawn shop, Hades plays dumb. He doesn't remember who

we really are. Rumple keeps on bringing up all the bad things that Hades has done to him. Hades

killed Milah and stole his second born along with the pawn shop. Eventually Hades reawakens and

sheds a light on my personal past. Hades claims we had an affair around the time of Avalon's

conception. Rumple believes these words, "you are not Avalon's birth father" are lies from the

pit of hell. Avalon resembles him greatly, therefore he must be her father. I struggle to find my voice

and express myself fully. My silence proves and confirms Hades is right. Disoriented, Rumple has a

heartattack right then. I perform cpr on him, but get nowhere. I contact the hospital immediately. I

have blood on my hands, both figuratively and literally. Hades takes pleasure in my pain and sorrow.


	35. Erasing and Losing My Memory on Purpose

Date: 2-13-2018

Situation: Hospitalized, Rumple is gradually getting better. He is trying to forget about his conversation with Hades and Regina earlier.

Rumple's p.o.v

Erasing and losing my memory on purpose

Let me start over from the begining

A grudge against you is not worth holding onto forever

Take this second chance that I have given you to heart

Erasing and losing my memory on purpose

Don't let me drown again

Don't let the night steal away my sunlight

You take the weight of the world off my shoulders by giving me hope


	36. Never Ever Forgetting Your love

Regina's p.o.v

Never ever forgetting your love

I am just amazed and speechless

May God continue to bless you and keep you

Beautiful sweet angel of mine

Unsung blue valentine of mine

Such a strong rock for me


	37. Dizzy's Gift

Situation: Post Rumple's heart attack-Family Gathering at Francis and Drizella's house

Date: 2-14-2018

Dizzy's p.o.v

Holding onto Grandma Regina's arm, Grandpa makes his way through the front door. "Grandpa!" I

squeal as I embrace him. "I am glad to see you too. You are a breath of fresh air" he teases me.

I thank God for my grandpa because I almost lost him. "Giving people hope and joy is Dizzy's gift"

my mom compliments me. "She will make a terrific big sister" my dad hints. "Are you pregnant?"

Grandma asks my mom who is absolutely glowing. "I am pregnant" my mom reveals rubbing her

stomach. My dad and my grandparents shower her with hugs and kisses.


	38. I Guess We Are Cool For Now

Regina's p.o.v

Maneuvering one obstacle after another

I guess we are cool for now

Give me love and I will give you peace


	39. Avalon is Your True Birth Daughter

Rumple's p.o.v

Merry, Regina and I have just returned home from Drizella's Valentine Day party. I am already

in the mood for a deep heart to heart talk. Regina, Avalon, and I gather around the dinner table.

"As much as it pains me, I must tell you this" I share with Avalon. Ava's pretty brown eyes grow big

with worry. "Are you dying?" choked up, she asks me. "No. I am not dying, princess" I correct her.

Ava is not my child so I don't understand why I called her princess. "That's good" Ava smiles

melting my heart. "The main purpose for this conversation is to discuss your origins" I admit.

"My origins?!" Ava gasps in shock. Regina pulls me aside before I can tell her the truth. "Hades

raped me seventeen years ago. The penetration was never complete because my body rejected

it. Avalon is your true birth daughter. She came out of the womb looking like you" Regina reveals

at last. This a real bittersweet moment for me. I am happy to be Avalon's father. Apart of me

wants to kill Hades because he raped Regina.


	40. Love in a whole new different light

Rumple's p.o.v

Carrying the weight of the world

Love in a whole new different light

Our moment to bleed crimson or to soak up the sun

Venturing out on your own again

Even now you are more than ordinary in my book

Rest high on this mountain if you must


	41. Love Hanging onto Time and Hope

Regina's p.o.v

Struggling to simply thrive or survive

Love hanging onto time and hope

A fairytale storybook romance

Your dream come true


	42. OH, What A Life

And we laughed, oh, and we cried and thought, oh, what a life -American Authors, OH What A Life

Time Period: A Flashback-The Wish Realm

Killian's p.o.v

"I love you" I confess to my wife as we dance around our cottage. My beautiful singing along with

Spirit's piano playing brings Emma to tears. I wipe them off her pretty face. Ellie gives Emma a real

tight bear hug. Later on, Alice challenges me to a chess game in which I win.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Roger's p.o.v

While I am cooking breakfast, Ellie pinches me. "Ellie, why did you pinch me?" I ask her. "Daddy, you

are not wearing green" Ellie explains. "Oh I see" I chuckle looking over my attire. "Papa, it's Saint

Patrick's Day" Alice reminds me.


	43. Something Feels Different About You

Regina's p.o.v

Passing through, Detective Weaver aka Rumple catches me leaving the hospital. "Hello Roni..I mean

Regina baby" Rumple corrects himself. "Why are you stalking me instead of being on patrol?" I

tease my husband. "Something feels different about you" he observes. I place his hand on my

growing baby bump. "I am pregnant. I am six weeks along. I just found out. We are going to have

a baby" joyfully, I announce to him. His facial expression is absolutely cute and priceless. He kisses

me and twirls me around.


	44. Surely, but Quite Simply Slipped Away

I hope you can hear me. I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same -Avril Lavigne, Slipped Away

Time Period: Nine Weeks Later after Saint Patrick's Day

Date: 3-26-2018

Scene 1: Roni

Regina's p.o.v (Still known as Roni)

"Hello, Roni" Henry acknowledges me as he sits down at the bar. He is my first and only customer

so far today. Heavy bleeding and painful cramps prevent me from completing Henry's order. I

drop and break a glass cup on accident. I send a "Help Me" text to my husband. Henry notices that I

am struggling and becomes worried. "Roni, are you ok?" he expresses with great concern. I shake

my head no. I stumble into his arms and lose consciousness immediately.

* * *

Scene 2: Regina's hospital recovery room

Regina's p.o.v

A man's loud crying awakens me. I recognize him to be my husband. My husband has been sitting

at my bed and crying nonstop. He has a very strong grip on my hand. "Henry contacted 911. An

ambulance brought you here to the hospital. The hospital notified me about your condition.

Apparently, you had a miscarriage. An emergency D&C was performed" he informs me. My

heart and soul drown in a river of tears.


	45. Even now what I have left is enough

Date: 3-27-2018

Rumple's p.o.v

"Easy now, sweetheart" I instruct Regina as I help her into a wheelchair. She is being discharged

from the hospital today. "You haven't told me much about the fetus. Did you see or hold the fetus

after the surgery? Was it a boy or girl? What was his or her name?" she interrogates me on our

way out of the room. "I don't want to talk about the fetus anymore because the subject is painful

for me" I think to myself. In reality, I tell my wife that the fetus was a girl whom I held briefly and

named Serenity. "Serenity" Regina sighs heavily. I hope and pray she doesn't slip back into a state

of depression. Hugs and encouraging words from our family and friends put a smile on her face.

I wait and see to how the rest of our story will unravel. Even now what I have left is enough.


	46. Avalon is a Magical Fairy

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

"Wake up!" Desperately, Regina pleads shaking our unconscious infant daughter. Our magical

powers are very limited here in Avalon. We can't revive Ava so we seek help from the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy and her friends live in the enchanted forest. "I will be able to resurrect Ava.

I can't guarantee she'll be fully human again" she forewarns us. Regina and I prepare ourselves

mentally and emotionally for whatever may come next. True to her word, she brings Ava back

to life. Avalon's eye color switches between brown and blue. She can emit blue fumes, fireballs

from her hands. Magic runs through Avalon's veins, but she is still my precious little angel. Regina

and I prefer she stays with us instead of among the other fairies.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-29-2000

Special Event: Avalon's premature birth

Her water broke and the contractions started during breakfast time. Everything happened right in

front of me. We were not prepared for the long difficult labor and delivery at the hospital. We

never expected for our baby to arrive two months early or stay in the NICU. Two fellow new

parents (Tiana and Naveen) and a kind nurse (Beverly Farley) gave us hope.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 3-28-2018

Born to shine, she feels ever so fine and divine. She is a real life unicorn. I walk with her through a

world of pure imagination.


	47. Lay it all on me now

Lay it all on me now -Vance Joy, Lay it all on me

Date: 3-29-2018

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

I grew tired of feeling hopeless and bored at home really fast. Against doctor's orders, I am now

back on my feet and working hard. "Girls, I am glad you were able to help me in the restaurant. You

have lightened my load" I praise Avalon and Raven. Raven is the daughter of Princess Tiana and

Naveen. She and Avalon are really close best friends.


	48. A Time When The World Went Black

Date: 3-29-2018 continued

Regina's p.o.v

"We need more ice for the drinks" I bring to the attention of Avalon and Raven. "I can go to the

store and buy more ice" Raven volunteers. "I can accompany you to the store" Avalon insists.

"Thanks" Raven smiles making my heart melt like ice cream. I entrust my money to them. They

embrace me and then leave the restaurant. I hear gun shots and run outside immediately. Cradling

an unconscious bloody Raven, Avalon is visibly shaken and distraught. My heart breaks over the

fact that she has lost her best friend. I look around for a possible suspect. I spot and attempt to

chase after man wearing a black hoody and carrying a gun. He runs so fast that I can't keep

up with him and reveal his true identity.


	49. The Dove, Sparrow, and Raven

Place: The Hospital

Spirit's p.o.v

From up here on the roof, I feel at peace even in my dove form. People, downbelow me, resemble

busy tiny ants. A colorful toy car, an ambulance captures my attention. I check to see what all

of the commotion is about. My friend, Raven has been shot and is now being taken to the

emergency room. I transform back into my human self so that I may help my colleagues who

are trying to revive her. Unfortunately, the grim reaper has a strong hold on her.


	50. Even now you didn't try hard enough

Spirit's p.o.v

I volunteer to break the bad news to Raven's parents. Tiana and Naveen have been waiting along

with Weaver's family and my family in the lobby. Before I can increase their pain and sorrow even

more, Drizella tells them that I am a healer. Drizella's daughter, Dizzy is a walking testimony of my

miraculous power. Tiana and Naveen want me to resurrect their daughter. Raven is their only

child after all. Regretfully, I fail to please them. Naveen accepts her passing while Tiana struggles

to move forward. "Even now, you didn't try hard enough" livid, she snaps at me. Sensing I may need

comfort and support, my family reaches out. They understand that I need space.


	51. And I'll Carry You Home

A song for your heart but when it is quiet, I know what it means and I'll carry you home -James Blunt, Carry You Home

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian Jones aka Captain Hook's p.o.v**

I am a pirate living among commoners, but that doesn't matter right now. An evil Ogre has

destroyed my cottage. He dangles my daughter high above my head. Frightened, she cries

out to me. I am not strong enough to kill this monster. I wish Emma and her parents would

send reinforcements. I try my best to rescue my only child. The Ogre pins me to the ground

where I start to build a grave for myself. I cry blood and sweat for tears. My daughter dies

knowing I have failed her. I seek refuge in the Jolly Roger.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Action: In the aftermath of the Ogre Wars, Killian sails in the Jolly Roger across the seven seas**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

Emma and I were estranged at the time of Spirit's birth. David and Snow had forbidden Emma to see me. They believed a pirate would be a bad influence

on their daughter. I wish I was there for Emma during the pregnancy and birth. A raven carried a message from Snow that announced Spirit's arrival. My

presence was demanded at the castle immediately because Emma was dying. Everybody feared Emma wouldn't last through the day due to having such a

difficult time giving birth the night before. Although she survived her tough ordeal, I was granted primary custody of our daughter. Who knew Spirit would

die while in my care? An ogre crushed her to death. I have sent Emma a message about our daughter's untimely demise.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

Tonight is beautiful and perfect especially for visiting my beloved. Quietly and unnoticeably, I climb

the ladder leading into her bedroom. I crawl into the bed and wrap my arms around her stomach.

"Hello, Killian" sobbing heavily, Emma acknowledges me. "You must've received and read my

message about Spirit's death. An Ogre killed our daughter. I tried to save her" I refresh her memory.

Emma doesn't know what to say so she just absorbs my body heat.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Spirit's p.o.v**

"Avalon said you are a healer. Heal your sister" mom demands dragging me over to Ellie's sickbed.

"I have healed myself. This is my first time healing someone else" I notify her. "What can possibly

go wrong?" She wonders. "I might die in the process of saving Ellie" I panic. "Sometimes you may

to sacrifice yourself for those you love" Dad adds. Consequently, my worst fear does become a

reality. Ellie is healthy and alive, but my body is shutting down. I am completely drained out.

I march into the street and simply faint.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

I notice my teenage daughter laying in the street. I run out of the house and rescue her before a car

comes. She prefers the grass over a nice warm bed. Butterflies gather around her.

Broken wide open like a human heart, the sky has started to darken. We experience three hours

without the sun. This is all Spirit's doing. Who knew her sacrifice and death could weigh so heavy?

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

Place: Story Brooke-Emma and Henry's favorite hiding place

Killian's p.o.v

"I thought I would find you here" I address my wife. "I hope she will drop from the sky soon" Emma wishes holding Spirit's old baby blanket close to her

heart. "I should've never given you that blanket. You are obsessed with it " I regret. "OH, look at that pretty white dove" Emma points out. The dove

symbolizes Spirit for her. Sadly, the dove flies away before she can touch it. Emma starts crying and I rush to comfort her.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Place: Storybrooke-The Dock**

 **Spirit's p.o.v**

Aboard the Jolly Roger, I am home at last. Dad spots me from a distance. He mistakens me for a

trespasser. "Hey you! Get off my ship!" Dad yells getting onto the ship. "It's just me your daughter"

I inform him. "Hello, love. I am sorry for yelling at you. I thought you were a trespasser" Dad

apologizes. "I accept your apology" I mean from my heart. "A part of you is a pirate. This ship

The Jolly Roger, should've been yours" Dad wishes.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Killian's p.o.v**

Spirit was set in her ways so I let her go. Deep in thought, I took a stroll through town. A very

familiar pretty yellow Buggy followed behind me. "Killian, do you need a ride?" Emma asked

rolling down her window. "Sure" I smirked getting into the car. Our daughter Ellie sat in the

backseat. "Hello, Daddy" Ellie acknowledged my presence. "Hello, Love" I responded back.

"Today is my tenth birthday and your wedding anniversary. Mom is taking us to Roni to

celebrate" happily, she informed me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Detective Rogers' p.o.v aka Killian

A ghostly presence has been following me. I keep on getting this feeling that something or

someone has been torn from my life. Maybe it is her. She is a special being without any specific

particular meaning to me. She will never know how I feel for as long as we remain strangers in this

foreign land.


	52. Momentary Deafening Silence

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 3-30-2018

Roger's p.o.v

Momentary deafening silence, your temporary or longterm absence. Such an indescribable painful

loss, these tears of an angel. I will never truly understand why they exist. All I know you are not

at fault here.


	53. You Could Be Happy

You could be happy. I hope you are -Snow Patrol, You Could Be Happy

Time Period: Alternate Universe

Scene: Sunset-The Beach

Spirit's p.o.v

Weary, I rest my head on my mother's chest. I absorb her warm body heat. She kisses my

forehead. "I am no healer. I am cursed. I couldn't save my friend Raven. Now everybody hates me.

They are better off without me" I sob heavily. "You are not cursed. You have a sweet caring spirit.

I admire you for never giving up. Not everybody hates you. You could be happy if you want to"

mother encourages me.


	54. Emily Snow

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 3-31-2018

Place: The Doctor's office

Emily's p.o.v (Emma Swan's new identity in Hyperion Heights)

I already have an eight year old son named Killian. Killian was named after a good friend of mine.

Now here I am expecting another precious miracle whom will be another boy. "Even at fourteen

weeks, your son is still thriving" the doctor observes. "That's good" I agree with the doctor. "What

will your son's name be?" She wonders turning off the ultrasound machine. "His name will be Collin"

I reply with a joyful tone. The doctor gives Killian candy as an award for waiting patiently and

quietly. Politely, he tells her "thank you". Hand in hand, we exit the doctor's office and walk to

my car outside. A masked man wearing a black hoody robs and attacks me at gunpoint. I almost

miscarry Collin.


	55. The Greatest Shock & Surprise of My Life

Detective Roger's p.o.v

"My mom is right here in this room" Killian Snow directs Weaver and me. After a doctor's

appointment, eight year old Killian and his mother Emily were robbed and attacked by a masked

man wearing a black hoody in a parking lot. This same man shot and killed Raven at Roni's two

days ago. He has been on the run ever since. Anyhow, Weaver and I walk in on Emily having an

ultrasound test. Emily is fourteen weeks along. She is expecting a boy whose name will be Collin.

She doesn't mind answering our questions about her attacker. She cooperates with Weaver

and me very well. In another place and time, Emily is my beloved Emma Swan. I can't believe she is

still alive. This has been the greatest shock and surprise of my life. Emma has lost her

memory due to the curse. "Don't become too attach to our client" Weaver warns me outside.

Somehow he can read my thoughts. He doesn't know my heart though.


	56. I Can Barely Say

I've been gone for so long I can barely say. All I know now is I want to stay -The Fray, I Can Barely Say

Rumple's p.o.v

"According to the news, a pregnant woman and her son were robbed and attacked in a parking lot

today. Raven's murderer, the man in the black hoody harmed them" Avalon recounts sobbing over

dinner. Regina gives our daughter a nice big tight hug. "Emily and Killian Snow were the names of

the mother and son. Rogers and I visited them at the hospital. Despite their injuries, they are doing

fine" I assure them. "Papa, why must we experience pain and loss?" Solomon asks breaking my

heart. "I can barely say why" my voice cracks. "Raven's family needs peace. We all need peace.

I demand justice right now" Regina stresses. "Please be patient. Obtaining justice is not an easy

task" I advise her. "Sure" my wife sighs heavily. "Emma is alive. Emily Snow is her new identity

in this world" I reveal. I lift her spirits up some.


	57. My Worst Nightmare that Has Come True

Date: 4-8-2018-Five days after the funeral

Place: The Gravesite-Raven's gravesite

Tiana aka Sabrine's p.o.v

"She entered and left this world prematurely" I reminiscence. "After all this time, you can barely

say her name" Naveen points out. "Saying her name has been hard and painful for me" I explain.

"You and I know who murdered her. He has always been an enemy of ours. We should tell the

police" Naveen suggests. "All I wanted to do was to mourn for her in peace and quiet. I know he

is hurting innocent people, but he might come after us again" I fear. "Jaylen aka Dr. Facilier

is going down no matter what. I will protect us" Naveen vows. Strangely, I can feel Jaylen's

presence close by. He gives me goosebumps even without speaking.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Date: 10-28-2000

Event: Raven's birth (occuring two months early)

Place: A Hospital Delivery Room

Tiana aka Sabrine (moaning): Husband..

Naveen (feeling helpless and hopeless, he squeezes his wife's hand): I am here, honey

Tiana (feeling uncomfortable): This baby will not let me rest easy

The doctor (observing Tiana): The baby is coming. Is it?

Tiana (in denial): No

Tiana's mom: Are you sure?

Tiana: Yes, mom

A nurse (making a shocking discovery): Your water has just broken. Your water is green.

Naveen, Tiana, and her mom (alarmed): Green?

The Doctor: This means the baby is in distress or had a bowel movement in the sac. A cesarean section must be performed asap.

Nurse (giving Naveen a gown): You can wear this for the surgery

Naveen (choked up): ok thanks

Tiana (hysterial): There is no time for a cesarean section because the baby is coming right now

Naveen and Tiana's mom (caught off guard): Right now?!

Tiana (clutching her stomach): I can't prolong the birth much longer

The doctor (preparing to catch the baby): You can push now

Tiana (screaming and crying as she begins pushing): AHA...AHA

Tiana's mom: OH, my poor baby

Naveen (holding his wife): I got you, honey

Tiana (holding onto Naveen very tightly): AHA..AHA

The doctor (adding pressure to Tiana's stomache): Push, Tiana, Push

Tiana (pushing with all of her might): GRR...AHA..AHA..AHA

The doctor: The baby is crowning. Keep on pushing.

Tiana (exhausted, she falls back on her pillow): OH GOD, I can't do this

Naveen (squeezing Tiana's hand): You can do this

Tiana (having a strong urge to push again): GRR...AHA..AHA..

The doctor (places the sickly newborn babe into the care of a nurse): Please take care of her


	58. Enchanting Scarlet Rain

Date: 4-9-2018

Tiana aka Sabrine's p.o.v

Enchanting Scarlet rain

Beckoning crimson tide

Our lives and plans that are unraveling

Numerous pretty fireworks

Your first and last words carry a lot of weight for me


	59. And When I Don't Know What to Think

And When I don't know what to think, I'll think about you -We Are Messengers, I'll think about You

Date: 4-9-2018

Roger's p.o.v

Nervously, I knock on Emily's front door. Emily is really delighted to see me. "Hello, Detective

Rogers" she acknowledges me. Her baby bump has grown a lot since the last time I saw her.

Killian jumps with joy in the background. "Emily, I wanted to check on you. Are you ok?" I explain. "I

thank you, Detective Weaver, and the hospital staff for saving my babies and me " she praises me.

"That evil monster, Jaylen, is behind bars now. You and Raven's family can live in peace" I assure

her. We exchange phone numbers and hugs. I stop myself from kissing her. As I walk back to my

car, I notice a dove flying high above.


	60. Never Dream Alone

I won't hurt you. You'll never dream alone -Ashlee Simpson, Never Dream Alone

Date: 10-3-2018-Collin's original due date

Emily's thoughts: Bleeding uncontrollably in the wee hours of the morning, a labor of love. My breakthrough, a critical turning point, a door into the wonderful great unknown.

Time Period: A dream and possible reality-The actual birth

Scene: A Delivery Room

The doctor (checking Emily): You are fully dilated

Emily (more excited instead of afraid): Finally!

A nurse (timing the contractions): You are having contractions. You can start pushing now.

(Within two pushes, Emily aka Emma gives birth to Collin. Collin is a perfectly healthy full-term baby. Emily and Killian are over the moon about him.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date 4-10-2018

Emily's p.o.v

Visibly distraught, Rogers enters my hospital room. "The hospital called me. They said you were

experiencing premature labor" Rogers recalls. With Rogers' permission, I have made him to be my

emergency contact person. This is because I don't have any family or friends that live in Hyperion

Heights. "I am indeed in labor. I am just sixteen weeks along. Collin's original due date is October

Third. If born right now, he might not survive" crying, I fear. Rogers holds me close and helps

me through the next wave of painful contractions. He also provides comfort for my son Killian.

Killian has grown quite fond of him. With Rogers and Killian by my side, I give birth to Collin. The

NICU becomes his second temporary home.


	61. Trying To Find Common Ground

Date: 4-10-2018

Place: The Police Station

Roger's p.o.v

"You are a hot mess" Weaver greets me when I enter the police station. "I was with Emily and Killian

at the hospital. I was Emily's only emergency contact person. Emily gave birth to her son Collin.

Collin's original due date was October Third. He arrived sixteen weeks early" I explain. "There is

no need for you to explain yourself. I gave you time off from work" Weaver reminds me. "I thank

you for understanding" I commend him. "Avalon was born two months early. Ava was born on

October 29, 2000. Her original due date was December thirteenth. I know how you feel. I was

in your position once. I don't have the right to keep you away from those who you care about"

he confides in me. "Emily really needs support in this difficult time. I can do so much for her"

I stress. "My and Drew's baby is developing quite well. We are expecting a boy. His due date is

October 29th. Drew hopes our son will have blonde hair and blue eyes like me" Toby boasts. I am

happy for Toby and want to celebrate with him, but I have desk work to finish.


	62. A Most Anticipated Meeting

Time Period: Still 4-10-2018

Regina's p.o.v

Dinner and family time are a breeze as usual. Rumple allows me to give him a massage before

we go to sleep. "How was work today?" curious, I ask my husband. "My day was very interesting

because of Rogers' situation" he leads me on. "Please tell me more" I urge him. "Emily gave

birth to her son Collin today at the hospital. Collin arrived sixteen weeks early. His original due date

was October Third. Rogers was Emily's only emergency contact. I gave him time off work. I didn't

want to keep him away from Emily, Killian, and Collin" Rumple recounts. My heart bleeds for Emily

so much that I can't stop thinking about her. I long for the day when we will meet face to face.


	63. Satellite Heart

Date: 4-12-2018

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

Carrying the weight of the world, she sits down at the bar. She doesn't perk up at the sight of me.

The light, joy has gone from her pretty green eyes. I remember her, but I doubt she remembers me.

I play it safe and cool by pretending this is the first time that we have met. "Hello, my name is Roni" I

introduce myself to Emily. I offer Emily wine to drink. She gladly accepts my kind gesture. "My name

is Emily. I am a single mother. I have two sons named Killian and Collin. Killian is eight years old.

Collin is a two day old preemie. He was born sixteen weeks early" She confides in me. "I have two

Kids myself. Their names are Avalon and Solomon. Avalon, also known as Ava, is seventeen years

old. She was born two months early. She arrived October twenty ninth instead of December

thirteenth. My son, Solomon is nine years old" I share with Emily. Sabine enters the restaurant and I

introduce her to Emily. We bond over kids and babies especially the premature ones. I am glad to

call these ladies my friends. Unexpectedly, Henry interrupts our happy hour. Emily's presence

restores some of Henry's memories. He claims he is her son. Unable to handle the truth, she

leaves the restaurant.


	64. The Scientist

Nobody said it was easy. Noone ever said it would be so hard. I am going back to the start -Coldplay, The Scientist

Place: The Cemetery

Emily's p.o.v

"Here lies, Emma Swan, a beloved mother of Henry Mills" I read. My fingers trace the tombstone

inscription. I wish why and how these words are connected to me. The sudden appearance of a

dove startles me. The dove transforms into a beautiful teenage girl. I can see myself in her eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask touching her cheek. She doesn't flinch or push me away. "My name

is Spirit. I am your daughter. You have lost your memory and I am going to fix the problem"

she vows. Spirit's revelation absolutely shocks me. I can't recall ever having a daughter.


	65. On My Way Back Home

On my way back home by chance I thought of all my favorite songs -Band of Horses, On My Way Back Home

Time Period: A Flashback-The Wish Realm

Emily aka Emma's p.o.v

"I love this, you and our girls in this little cottage" I mention to Killian in bed. Killian kisses me and

I wrap my arms tighter around him. "We should try for a son, right here and now" he suggests.

"It appears that you can only make girls" I tease my husband. "Sure, love" he chuckles. We make

up the bed together. Afterwards, Killian treats our daughters and me to a ride on the Jolly Roger.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Cemetery

Emily's p.o.v

He pulls me in for a long passionate kiss. He gets straight down to business without any

hesitation. I remember who I am immediately.


	66. Part of Me

This is the part of me that you are never ever gonna take away from me -Katy Perry, Part of Me

Place: Ivy and Victoria's workplace-The Basement

Dizzy's p.o.v

"Eloise, I brought you some milk and chocolate chip cookies" I offer Eloise. "Thanks. You are a total

sweetheart" she compliments me. "Thanks" I smile. "Dizzy! Honey, I have been looking for you. You

should've told me that you were going to visit Eloise" mom confronts me. "Drizella, Dizzy brought

me some milk and chocolate chip cookies. She is surely a special child" Eloise defends me. "You

should go on your merry way. Your grandma probably needs your help" mom instructs me.

Obediently, I leave the basement then. Once out in the lobby, I begin to feel unwell. I cough

up a lot of blood. This is followed by a fainting spell. Appalled, the world stands still trying to

figure out what to do next.


	67. Leukemia's Song and Dance

Drizella's p.o.v

"Your daughter, Dizzy has Leukemia" these words hurt my heart and soul. I am three months

pregnant. I don't deserve this kind of bad news. I wanted to have a stress free second pregnancy.

However will I manage work, preparing for James' arrival, and tending to Dizzy's needs? I look to

my husband and extended family for guidance.


	68. Even Now Her Fate Has Been Written

Time Period: Mother's Day

Dizzy's p.o.v

As delicate as a flower even now her fate has been written.

I wish she was never broken to begin with. Cancer may

steal her hair, but it will never make her less stronger.


	69. A Sky Full of Stars

Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars, I'm gonna give you all of my heart -Coldplay, A Sky Full of Stars

Time Period: Father's Day

Place: The NICU

Detective Rogers' p.o.v

"Collin is my brother. He is so tiny" Ellie points out. "Collin has gained a few pounds" Emma

announces to our kids and me. "That is wonderful news" I agree. "I can't wait to play with him"

Killian whispers. "With everything that is going on with Dizzy, it feels good to be happy and

hopeful for once" Alice reflects.


	70. Still Into You

After all this time I'm still into you -Paramore, Still Into You

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Rumple and Regina's Wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Henry beams with pride and joy while Cora looks on with digest as I dance with their daughter. We

are married and that's all what matters to me right now. "I love you, Regina baby" I tell my bride

repeatedly. "I love you too" she smiles hugging me tightly. "I am looking forward to starting with

you and our unborn daughter in Avalon" I whisper. "I feel the same way too" she agrees.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Holiday: Independence Day

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Regina and Rumple's wedding

Regina's p.o.v

Sensing I am thirsty and tired of dancing, my husband helps me into a chair at the cake table. He

brings me and himself something to drink. We feed each other cake first. My dad is well pleased,

but my mother continues to look at us with much disgust. Maybe she has something to do with

my lemonade tasting weird. My four month old fetus doesn't react well to the poison. I fear I am

experiencing a miscarriage. Rumple and dad rush quickly to my aid. Mother laughs silently to

herself. Dad and I banish her away from the castle immediately. She didn't care for me or my

unborn daughter at all. Thankfully, we survived her evil scheme.

* * *

Time Period: Independence Day 2016 celebration

Place: Storybrooke-The Town Square

Rumple's p.o.v

I notice her standing alone in the dark. She takes great delight in watching the fireworks. My heart

goes out to her a little bit. I break away from Belle and Gideon momentarily. Distracted, they don't

care if I may spend time with Regina. "Today was supposed to be our sixteenth wedding

anniversary" I remind her. "A part of me is still into you" Regina confesses. I give her a hug instead

of a kiss.

* * *

Time Period: Independence Day 2018 celebration

Place: Hyperion Heights-The Town Square

Regina's p.o.v

"OH, look at all the pretty fireworks!" Solomon exclaims. "Baby, you're a firework" Avalon sings

making Rumple and me laugh. Rumple plants a passionate kiss on my lips. "Today is our eighteenth

wedding anniversary" I remind him.


	71. Element

The truth I know is this I don't want to miss you more than I already do -Matthew Mayfield, Element

Time Period: August 2018

Situation: Solomon and Avalon are going back to school

Avalon's p.o.v

Since my parents are busy, I have to take Solomon to school. Solomon doesn't mind accompanying

me on the long walk. We exchange a few funny jokes and stories. When we arrive at his school, we

hug and kiss each other goodbye. I hold my breath watching Solomon walk into the building. I hope

and pray nobody will crush his sweet spirit. His text message, "I have made it safely to class" eases

my worried mind. I respond with a happy smiling face. I put my cellphone away immediately. I want

to stay alert and be aware of my surroundings. A pretty white dove catches my eye. The dove

provides protection and guidance for me. I arrive at my high school without a problem. The dove

and I part ways from here. I go on with the rest of the school day wondering if the dove was Raven's

ghost or my good friend Spirit.


	72. Between You and Me

Spirit's p.o.v (not in the form of a dove anymore)

I arrive at the hospital just in enough time to see my parents who are taking Collin home. Collin has

spent five months in the NICU. Today's special milestone means a lot to my parents and me. I have

to work so I can't go home with my parents. They understand my situation. They promise to keep in

touch. My friend and favorite patient, Dizzy helps me get over my home sickness. "I was suppose

to start eighth grade today" Dizzy reminds me. "You will return to school soon" I assure her.

"Between you and me, there is real truth. You and I know I am dying. You are a healer. Certain

nameless people will want you to revive me. My fate has already been written for me.

I don't want to be resuscitated if I may lose my battle against cancer" Dizzy requests.

"Nobody including myself will interrupt your final swansong" I vow.


	73. Over The Rose-colored Bridge

Date: 9-11-2018

Spirit's p.o.v

Once over the rose-colored bridge,

it appears she is always on the edge.

This uneasy feeling feels all too familiar

instead of strange. Her heart is as big as

an orange, but she will never be a famous

star. Once over the rose-colored bridge,

the war inside her mind comes into full

view like her battle against cancer.


	74. Not Today

It's gotta get easier and easier somehow, not today, not today -Imagine Dragons, Not Today

Time Period: A Flashback-A Time Before Dizzy's birth

Drizella's p.o.v

Even in my pregnant state, I tended to my garden. Riding on a horse, Francis approached my little

cottage. His reddish-brown hair and deep blue eyes shined in the sun. He got off his horse and

gave me a kiss. My mother and sisters observed us kissing through a window. "What brings you to

my cottage?" I asked my boyfriend. "I am planning to fight in the Ogre wars" he informed me. "I am

happy that you want to protect our homeland, but I fear you might die" I cried. My crazy hormones

brought on the tears. My family except for Francis knew I was pregnant. This revelation ate me up

inside. I hated keeping this secret from him. "I am pregnant. I am six weeks along. I am carrying

your child" I confessed. Happily, Francis kissed me and twirled me around. I assumed he was

excited about becoming a father. "We can become a permanent family after I return from war"

were his last words to me.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Francis' death and Dizzy's birth nine months later (December 20)

Drizella's p.o.v

There was a loud knock on the door. I stopped knitting immediately. My mother nor my sisters

cared enough to answer the door. I should've taken it easy in my pregnant state, but I gave in

anyway. A cute little messenger boy stood outside. "You must be Drizella Tremaine" The messenger

boy assumed. "Yes. I am Drizella" I confirmed. "Your boyfriend, Francis died in battle. He wanted

to say he loved you and the baby" he notified me. Grief-stricken, I slammed the door on him. I

forgot to tell him thank you. My distress brought on extremely painful contractions. Blood and

water soaked my dress. These signs signaled my baby's impending arrival. Mother, Anastasia,

and Cinderella helped me with the delivery. I was put in several different positions

because the baby was stuck. I screamed, bled, and pushed very hard until I felt

a great release. My newborn daughter, Abigail laid motionless in my arms. She

became fairy dust and disappeared eventually. I never saw her again.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Time of day: Nighttime

Place: The Cemetery-Abigail's Gravesite in Hyperion Heights

Drizella's p.o.v

Holding onto pieces of a dying pipe dream, tears streamed down my face. I missed my baby angel so

much that my heart hurt. I developed a bad habit of mistaking young brown eyed girls with brown hair

for her. I wondered if my precious Abigail could've been one of them. Abby died at birth. I held her and she

transformed into fairy dust. Father Time and Mother Nature sent her to a new different realm.

Anyhow, a small hand slipped into my hand. "Please don't cry, mommy. It's me Abigail aka Dizzy" the

little girl introduced herself. I saw myself in her eyes.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 10-17-2018

Situation: Dizzy's death

Drizella's p.o.v

Such a great loss and blessing, Hope, an everlasting afterglow. Reminders of this beautiful dying

world of mine, continuously knocking on heaven's door. My angel, a poor sick sweet girl, ready to

embrace that bright white light. An unfortunate victim of cancer describes her tiny beating heart.


	75. Your Restored and Renewed Hope and Joy

Date: 10-29-2018

Place: A Hospital Room in Hyperion Heights

Drizella's p.o.v

"Come on, Drew. You can do this" Francis encourages me. "I can't do this. It is too hard" I complain.

Exhausted, I collapse back on my pillow. "Do it for Dizzy" Regina motivates me even more.

The pressure down below is so intense that I keep on pushing. I deliver a healthy son named

James.


	76. A Crazy Bloody Thanksgiving Day

Special Event: Thanksgiving Day 2018

Place: Rumple and Regina's House

Regina's p.o.v

Accidently, I walk on Drew cutting herself in the upstairs bathroom. "Don't you know how to be

patient and knock first?" Drizella snaps at me. "The light switch was turned off. You didn't close or

lock the door good enough. I don't understand why you are cutting yourself. You shouldn't suffer

in silence" I argue. "My life after Dizzy's death and James' birth has been nothing but Hell. Some

may call it depression. You don't know how deep my pain goes. Please leave me alone" Drizella

requests. She pushes her way pass me and heads back downstairs. I follow her into the dining

room where our family is eating dinner. She is an amazing actress. Nobody except for me knows

she is slowly dying inside. My heart bleeds uncontrollably with love for her.


	77. Waking up to a partial cloudy sky

Situation: Drizella has been hospitalized because she tried to kill herself

the night before. Francis and the rest of the family never abandon her.

Drizella's p.o.v

Waking to a partial cloudy sky,

is this all that life has to offer me?

I can barely say if I am completely

better and back to normal. You

ride out this storm with me. Waking up

to a partial cloudy sky, I will try

to breathe and embrace life again.


	78. Now and forever I Will Remember You

I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by. Weep not for the memories -Sarah Mclachlan, I will remember you

Date: 12-21-2018

Special Event: Rumple/Weaver's birthday

Weaver's p.o.v

Heavyhearted, I enter the police station. Yesterday marked my now deceased granddaughter's

birthday. "Happy birthday, Weaver" Rogers and Francis greet me. They lift my spirits some. "How

do you know that today is my birthday?" I test their knowledge. "Roni said today was your birthday"

they share with me.


	79. I want something like this

Some superhero fairytale bliss, just something I can turn to. Somebody I can kiss, I want something like this. OH, I want something like this -Coldplay and Chainsmokers, I want something like this

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-The Wish Realm

Special Event: A Christmas Party at Rumple and Regina's manor

Avalon's p.o.v

"You are cute, oh, yes you are" I swoon over Baby Dizzy who is resting comfortably in my father's

arms. She has grown quite fond of him. He refuses to let her go. Drizella, Francis, and I enjoy

watching their bond evolve. Father is so good with babies and children. Mother hopes he is not

getting any new ideas about having a third child. Solomon doesn't mind having a little brother or

sister. A lifelong friend, I want something like this. Our house guest, a young and quiet female

pianist intrigues me. Her name is Spirit Everest Jones. Spirit is around my age. Killian and Emma

are her parents. She has two sisters named Ellie and Alice. I encountered Alice briefly in the woods

a long time ago. Anyhow, I offer Spirit food as a way to say thank you for entertaining my family

this Christmas morning. Joyfully, she accepts my kind gesture. I hope we can be best friends

forever.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Hyperion Heights

Event: A Christmas Party at Rumple and Regina's House

Avalon's p.o.v

While everyone gushes over Collin downstairs, Spirit and I hang out in my bedroom. We create

friendship bracelets and listen to Christmas songs that are playing on the radio. "I remember

when you played the piano at my family's Christmas party. We met for the first time there" I

reminiscence. "I thank you for your kindness back then and now" she praises me.


	80. Godspeed Grace, Hope, and Time

Avalon's p.o.v

Barely reaching the finish line, rainbows and shadows refuse to bleed out. I am going to stay put

until the wheels fall off. Godspeed grace, hope, and time. Hold onto the memories. They will hold

onto you.


	81. Hold onto the memories

Hold onto the memories. They will hold onto you, onto you -Taylor Swift, New Year's Day

Time Period: New Year's Eve

Event: A Party

Regina's p.o.v

He dreds leaving behind the old year. He doesn't want to forget about those who died. The clock

strikes midnight and I help him cross over this threshold. His tears are like confetti falling all around

us. I kiss his pain and sorrow away. We thrive in sweet heavenly bliss until the next great big storm.


	82. A Thousand Miles and Years

Rumple's p.o.v

Barely reaching a stopping point

A thousand miles and years

Longing to see daylight

Love's enduring legacy

A thousand miles and years


	83. Visible Love and Hope

Regina's p.o.v

Glowing brightly than ever

Radiant pure light

A big heart of gold

Visible love and hope

Echoes of what I like and love about you


	84. Even Now Dreaming is Free

Hold onto hope if you got it. Don't let it go for nobody and they say that dreaming is free but I wouldn't care what it cost me -Paramore, 26

Time Period: New Year's Day

Avalon's p.o.v

I wake up in an empty house. I search throughout the house for my family. Just my voice, not a sea

of voices, return back to me. I conclude Solomon and our parents are out running errands. I carry on

hoping they will come home soon. The silence becomes so unbearable that I begin to panic. Their

cellphones are dead. I catch Lucy and Dizzy playing hopscotch in the driveway. They dodge any

questions about my family's whereabouts. They are completely num on the subject. A pretty white

dove takes my attention off them. The dove directs me to the library. "Welcome to Storybrooke.

I can help you" my stepmother Belle greets me at the front door.


	85. Name

And I won't tell no one your name -Goo Goo Dolls, Name

Avalon's p.o.v

"I have never seen you around town before. What is your name?" Belle inquires. Belle is my

stepmother. I can't believe she doesn't remember me. Maybe she has lost her memory as the

result of a curse. "My name is Avalon. You can call me Ava for short" I introduce myself. "You

have a pretty name. My name is Belle. Before I lived in Storybrooke, I resided in a different realm

called Avonlea. My hometown was located near Avalon. They were twin cities" Belle shares with

me. "I was born in Avalon. I might've been named after the city" I joke with her. "How may I help

you?" She asks getting straight down to business. "I am looking for my family. Their names are

Rumple, Regina, and Solomon" I explain. "Rumple.." Belle's voice trails off. She starts crying

uncontrollably and I feel bad for bringing up the subject. Solemn, she holds the front door

open for me. I take this as my clue to leave the library. I see the Gold's Pawn Shop sign

straight ahead.


	86. I'm a Ghost Haunting These Halls

I'm a ghost haunting these halls, climbing up walls I never knew were there and I am lost -Ingrid Michaelson, Ghost

Place: Gold's Pawn Shop

Avalon's p.o.v

Cautiously, I walk through the front door. A bell rings signaling my presence. Gideon, not papa,

greets me. "Hello, my name is Gideon" he introduces himself. Not even my own stepbrother

recognizes me. He notices me looking around for something or someone. "You look lost and

confused" he observes. "My name is Avalon. I am separated from my family. Their names are

Rumple, Regina, and Solomon. I heard Rumple owned this pawn shop. I thought I would find him

here" I explain. "I own the pawn shop now. My father, Rumple is dead. It was a suicide mission"

sorrowfully he informs me. Before I can fully digest and accept my father's loss, Regina shows up.


	87. Gigantic Hole in My Heart and Soul

Regina's p.o.v

"I should've never came to the pawn shop. It was a bad idea. I forgot he wasn't here anymore" I cry

walking back toward the front door. "Please stay, Regina" Gideon begs me. "Give me a reason to

stay" I request. "Mom, I have been looking for you. It is me, Avalon. Do you remember me?" a

teenage female customer persists. She resembles Rumple and myself. "We were expecting a

baby girl named Avalon. Rumple and I planned to call her Ava for short. She turned out to be a

stillborn. You are everything that I imagined that our daughter would've looked like" I reveal. "I had a

little brother named Solomon. Whatever happened to him?" Avalon pursues further. "After Ava's

death, we tried for a second child. I miscarried our son, Solomon" I break down.


	88. Minor Miraculous Happenstance

Regina's p.o.v

You are a nice person with a good heart.

A minor miraculous happenstance,

your second chance at life. You

arrived just in time for the dance.

You arrived just in time to break

the curse and mend my broken heart.


	89. A Time To Wonder and Ponder Why

Avalon's p.o.v

Blown up sky high

A time to wonder and ponder why?!

Love that is always missing the dance

Love that is a gift of sacrifice

Your last only hope


	90. Your Sweet Papa

Place: Narnia aka Heaven

Rumple's p.o.v (as a spirit)

"Now that I am here in Narnia, I can be your sweet papa again" I tease Baelfire as we crossover the

rainbow bridge. Baelfire is a grown man, but he will always be my precious baby. "Papa, I love you"

he emphasizes with a hug. "I love you too" I confess with all of my heart and soul. A pretty white

dove flies high above us.


	91. Even Now Find Me Here and Speak To Me

Find me here and speak to me. I want to feel you. I want to hear you -Lifehouse, Everything

Place: A cemetery in Storybrooke

Regina's p.o.v

I spot a child angel walking through the cemetery. I remember he is my son Solomon. I assume he

is the guardian or groundskeeper over the cemetery. "Fear not, Mommy. It's me Solomon" Solomon

reintroduces himself. "I know who you are because I am your mother" I remind him. Holding hands,

we visit Rumple's gravesite. Solemn, we pay our respects to him.


	92. And I'm sorry if I smothered you

I'm sorry if I smothered you -Daughter, Smother

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Hospital in Storybrooke

Situation: An Ultrasound test

Regina's p.o.v

"This is your baby at twenty weeks" Doctor Whale shows me. Rumple is not here to share in this

happy moment with me and that is okay. Just as when I begin to think I don't matter to Rumple

anymore, he shows up. "Hello, Mr. Gold" Doctor Whale addresses Rumple. "I am aware that the

mayor, Ms. Mills is pregnant. As an elder of the community, it is my job to look after her" Rumple

informs Doctor Whale. "Well ok" Doctor Whale chuckles. "The baby is developing quite well" Rumple

observes looking at the screen. "Definitely" I agree with him. Doctor Whale gives us two separate

copies of the sonogram. We bid him farewell and then go on our merry way. Rumple escorts me

to my car. He presents me with a beautiful blue baby blanket. Belle and him made this blanket for

my son Solomon. I thank Rumple with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: After Regina's miscarriage with Solomon

Place: Regina's house

Regina's p.o.v

It is late afternoon and I am still wearing my pajamas. I don't care if I am a hot mess. Apart of

myself has died. Rumple and Avalon catch me having a meltdown in the nursery. I am sitting in a

rocking chair and using Solomon's baby blanket to wipe away my tears.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Cemetery in Hyperion Heights

Regina's p.o.v

"Is there a chance that we will Papa again?" Solomon asks me. "Yes, baby" I answer him. "Regina!

There you are! I have been looking for you" Robin startles me. "I am sorry for making you worrry"

I apologize to my boyfriend. Robin kisses me as a way to say he forgives me. Solomon requests

for us to take him home. Avalon remains stuck at a crossroads. She struggles to accept Robin as

my boyfriend and her future stepfather. Nobody, especially Robin, can replace Rumple in her life.


	93. Holding onto the day in a life of Robin

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Storybrooke

Rumple's p.o.v

Careless, I interrupt Mary Margaret's class. My grandson Henry waves hello to me and I wave back. "Mr. Gold, how may I help you?" Mary Margaret asks me. "I am

looking for an nonverbal autistic teenage girl. I think she attends this school. Regina wants to see her" I tell her. "Check Special Education" She instructs pointing to a

classroom down the hall way. "Thanks" I grin walking toward the Special Ed classroom. The kind Special Ed teacher allows me to take Ava to the mayor's office. When

we arrive there, Regina embraces us. Thankfully, I can translate Ava's sign language to her.

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple was kind enough to bring Avalon to my office. I felt a little guilty for taking Ava out of class. The mother in me didn't want to go another day without seeing her.

She was my only biological child after all. "You are beautiful. You are a combination of Mr. Gold and me" I compliment Ava in the present time. "Are you and Mr. Gold my

parents?" Rumple asks on Avalon's behalf. "Yes, we are your parents. A dark curse separated us a long time ago when you were a baby" I explain. Teary-eyed, Avalon

hugs and kisses us then. She desires to start a new life with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Avalon knows the truth about her parents' relationship

Rumple's p.o.v

I remember we were having a lovely peaceful lunch date at Grannys. Avalon caught Belle and

me kissing through the window. Her presence and loud scream startled us. Belle accompanied

me outside where we encountered a heartbroken Avalon. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me

away. "You and my mom are together. How could you love someone else?" She interrogates me.

"It pains me to tell you this, but you deserve the truth. I am no longer married to your mom. We

are divorced. Belle is my new wife" choked up, I confessed. Avalon ran away with tears in her

eyes. She believed it was her fault that Regina and me were divorced. Eventually, she learned

through Regina and me that she didn't cause our separation.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina and Robin's house

Regina's p.o.v

Coming downstairs, Avalon catches Robin and me getting cozy on the couch in the den.


	94. Even Now Love is Patience and Sacrifice

Robin's p.o.v

Speaking to the atmosphere in whispers,

you hear leaves rustle and the wind whistle.

He is your miracle, but he can't outrun the

oracle. Your life keeps on going in a circle

after he is long gone. Even now love is patience

and sacrifice. I am here and that is all what matters

for now. You let your guard down even if at times when

you expect for me to fly away like a bird.


	95. An Everglow

But when I'm cold, cold, there's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow there's a feeling you give me an everglow -Coldplay, Everglow

Avalon's p.o.v

As precious and delicate as time itself, you are way out of your prime. No penny, dime, or paper can

recapture your essence.


	96. The Daddy's Girl Who Grew Up

Time Period: A Flashback- An Alternate Universe

Regina's p.o.v

He dances with two princesses while I dance with my own little prince.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Cemetery

Regina's p.o.v

"Hello Mr. Mills" Robin acknowledges my dad's spirit. From afar, we spot Drizella and Avalon at

Rumple's gravesite.


	97. Hands that are small and never broken

My hands are small, I know but they are not yours. They are my own -Jewel, Hands

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Docks-on the Jolly Roger

Avalon's p.o.v

I remember we were running around on her father's ship, The Jolly Roger. She fell overboard and

knocked her head against the anchor by accident. She was semiconscious. "Grab ahold of my

hands. I will not let you drown" I instructed my friend. "I feel free this way" were her last words. The

abyss swallowed her whole. I didn't know if I murdered my friend or allowed her to commit suicide.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Avalon's p.o.v

On our way home, Drew and I walk pass the docks. A dove flies overhead as if trying to tell us that

someone died here long ago. I prefer visiting a nearby chapel instead of exploring this mystery

further.


	98. Even now you are loved

You are loved more than you know. I hereby pledge all my days to prove it so -Sleeping At Last, Light

Place: A Chapel in Storybrooke

Spirit's p.o.v

They light a candle in her honor. What can they say and admire about a teenage girl such as me who committed suicide? I sit in the back row hoping they will not notice me. I feel safe and

comfortable in this darkness. Somehow my mother can sense my presence. She sits down beside

me and I rest my head on her chest. I don't mind if she smothers me. "Hello baby. You will never be

invisible to me. Even now you are loved" my mother vows stroking my hair. I need some fresh air,

therefore I am in a rush to breakaway. I leave her heart bleeding out all over the altar.


	99. An Early Sunrise and Sunset

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A Miscarriage

Princess Emma's p.o.v

Unnoticeably, I sneaked out of the palace. Nobody knew I was gone. I rode a horse over to the

village where the commoners lived. I wanted to visit my boyfriend, Killian Jones. We haven't

seen each other in a while. Sensing I may need to rest, he prepares a bed for me. He leaves me

alone to sleep. "Killian!" I scream from within the guest room. "What is the matter, love?" concerned,

he asks. "I am bleeding" crying, I bring to his attention. He counsels me and carries me through the

"grieving" process. We wrap and dispose our daughter's remains in a pink blanket. Long ago,

someone told me that baby angels are time travelers. Is it possible for our baby to be a time

traveler?

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Birth

Spirit's p.o.v

Agressively and quickly, I am pushed toward the emergency exit door. I slide down a very dark

tunnel. Radiating, sunlight reveals an ocean. My crowning head fits perfectly in my mother's hands.

Carefully, she lifts me out of the water. My eyes make out a bathtub. My mother places me on her

stomach. Her heartbeat and singing drowns out the sound of my crying.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Emma's p.o.v (As a heavily pregnant princess)

A heavy downpour outside startles me during the middle of the night. I mistake this for the

breaking of my water. I wet my bed on accident. I am frightened because the baby isn't due for

another six weeks. A nice warm bath calms me down some. An unbearable urge to push takes over

soon enough. So far, I am the only one in the castle who is still awake. I keep my screams and

tears at a minimal. Delivering my daughter, Spirit, almost kills me. My parents find me bleeding out

in the bathtub the next day. They let me keep my daughter briefly.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A Stillbirth

Place: Snow and Prince Charming's castle-Princess Emma's bedroom-The bathroom

Princess Emma's p.o.v

The last thing I remember is giving birth in the bathtub last night. I delivered my daughter who was

six weeks early. "Wake up, Emma! You have crushed the baby's skull!" a female voice demands in

the meantime. This voice belongs to my mother. "OH, My Precious baby!" I sob after realizing I have

smothered my baby to death. Dad and Henry are completely numb and speechless.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-During The Ogre Wars

Princess Emma's p.o.v

Today Ogres ran wild and loose throughout the country side. My parents forbidded me from

rescuing Killian and our daughter Spirit. They belonged with the rest of the peasants. Killian

was a commoner, presumably a pirate. I couldn't build a life with him and Spirit. Henry

still needed mothering so I couldn't leave him at the palace. My other family faded into the

background of my mind. In passing, a messenger said a good Samaritan helped a lost orphaned girl

who matched my daughter's physical description. The father was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Time Period: Emma's dream and Flashback

Special Event: A ball at The Charmings' Castle

Emma's p.o.v

Unexpectedly, Spirit and another female child crashes the ball. Everyone gasps in horror because

they are so filthy dirty. Plus, they believed Spirit went onto glory. According to Killian, an Ogre

crushed her to death. "My daughter is alive. It is a miracle!" Joyfully, I exclaim breaking the ice.

My parents, Henry, and everyone else joins me in celebrating her return. In the mist of all this, I

receive a bad vibe from Spirit's companion whose name is Avalon. My parents feel the same

way too. We assume Avalon is a spy for Regina or Rumple. Avalon claims they are her parents, but

she is nothing like them. This confession is enough to have guards escort her out of the palace.

I never see Avalon again. Apart of myself feels bad for the poor orphaned girl. Her parents never did

give her a chance.

* * *

Time Period: A Different Realm-An Alternate Universe

Spirit's p.o.v

"Its too cold to be outside. You should come inside the house where it is warm" mom suggests. I

dig my feet deeper into the sand and keep my eyes focus on the sunset. The seagulls and fish in

the ocean are calling my name. Mom continues to press the issue until I give in. She accompanies

me back to the house where we join Ellie in watching Dad and Alice play a game of chess.

* * *

Time Period: Flashbacks

Emma's p.o.v

All of Storybrooke came together to celebrate Regina's mayoral anniversary at Grannys. I served as

the mistress of ceremonies. I never expected to encounter the oracle and my long lost daughter

Spirit. Spirit was one of the performers. She played a song on the piano for the audience. I

developed goosebumps. The audience especially Spirit's female friend who resembled Regina and

Rumple went wild. Spirit and her friend disappeared into the night before I could confront them.

They played a foolish game of hide and seek with Regina, Rumple, Killian, and me. In the end, it

was never their goal to be caught. Our paths crossed again seven years later when Regina and

Robin's daughter Lulu became stuck in Narnia. A magical coat closet had sent her there. Spirit

presided over Narnia. Killian and I were torn over taking Spirit home or letting her be.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Emma's p.o.v

While checking the mailbox, I encounter a pretty white dove. Strangely, the dove didn't have a

message for me. I follow the dove to Granny's where I receive the biggest surprise of my life.

My estranged daughter Spirit works as a waitress here. I didn't know she was back in town.

The dove must've been of her doing. Just when I am about to leave, Spirit embraces me. She

whispers "I love you". I respond with "I love you too".

* * *

Spirit's p.o.v

I am on the outside looking in. I am glad Avalon is getting well acquainted with her Aunt Zelena.

I wish I had a cool aunt like Zelena. I know little about my parents' past. I might have an aunt

somewhere. A familiar yellow buggy parks next to the sidewalk. My mom rolls down the front

passenger window. "Please stop stalking the Gold Family especially Avalon. Come and be my

baby for once" mom invites me. Obediently, I get into the car. Then we drive off into the sunset.


	100. Radiant Pretty Rainbow Babies

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Chapel

Emma's p.o.v

Trying to grab a piece of my mind and soul, your love is like the wind. Let this not be the end no

matter what. I know how much you care. I know how much want to there for me and vice versa.

Radiant Pretty Rainbow Babies make up for the loss of peace in this confusion. I remember

when you used to be that young, innocent, and carefree. As for right now, memories breathe on

our behalf.


	101. The Heart That Brings You Back Home

Spirit's p.o.v (as she wanders around Storybrooke)

I want to be mature, but I am a wanderer by nature. You loosen the reins and I taste the rains of this

life. You let me linger on in silence and peace. The heart that brings you back home is the same one

whom I will miss until kingdom come.


	102. You said it was the end or maybe not

Place: Narnia

Spirit's p.o.v

Their loud voices travel throughout the enchanted forest. I am instantly pulled in their direction. I

find Rumple and Neal aka Baelfire in my favorite hiding place. While I was away, they took care of

my pet birds. "Sweetheart, one of your birds flew away on accident" Rumple informs me. "Sure" I

sigh heavily. "Papa and I chased after the dove. We couldn't bring the bird back home" Neal adds.


	103. Lachlan and Michael

Time Period: The Present Reality- A House in Storybrooke

Rumple's aka Lachlan's p.o.v

Sunlight kisses my face and I feel reborn. I am alive again. Before I can figure out how I got to this

bedroom, the breakfast bell rings. "Good morning, Papa" Michael acknowledges me in the kitchen.

He offers me a plate full of delicious pancakes. "Thanks. It is about time that the dead has risen.

However did we get to this point?" I remark.


	104. Even Now come back, I still need you

Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you -Chord Overstreet, Hold on

Place: Grannys

Avalon's p.o.v

Mom, Robin, and Solomon talk among themselves while my mind goes elsewhere. From my

window seat, I notice two men walking pass the restaurant. They resemble my father and

halfbrother. I run outside and hug them immediately.


	105. Rosecolored Twilight

Avalon's p.o.v

A rosecolored twilight, seeing you in a different light. Tasting the rains and embracing every

rainbow of this life, our change of seasons and fate. Will you remember me along the way?

Only time knows how your final swansong will turn out.


	106. Even Now What About The Angels

Coz what about, what about the angels? They will come, they will go, make us special. Don't give me up -Birdy, Not About Angels

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Date: 12-31-2018 and 1-1-2019**

 **Scene 1: Roni and Weaver's House-Avalon's p.o.v**

Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

After the clock strikes midnight, I carry my dear sweet boy to his bedroom. Avalon follows closely behind us. Roni aka Regina farewells the last few remaining guests. "Papa, do

I really have to go bed right now?" Solomon whines. "Yes" I chuckle tucking him into bed. "Sleep is good for your big brain" Avalon remarks sarcastically. "I want my teddy

bear" Solomon pleads with us. I give Solomon his teddy bear and then hug him goodnight. Avalon repeats my actions. Unlike Solomon, Avalon doesn't need me to tuck her into

bed. One hug and kiss goodnight will be enough for her. Exhausted, Regina falls asleep at my side. She doesn't know my dagger is underneath my pilliow. I kiss her forehead

and then disappear into the cold night with my dagger.

 **Scene 2: Drizella and Francis' house**

Weaver aka Rumple's p.o.v

I ring the doorbell and Francis answers the door. I desire to talk to Drizella instead of him. He gets ahold of Drizella for me. She puts on her coat and gloves because she doesn't

want to freeze outside. She is tired, but she is available to join me for a late night stroll. "Please make this quick because I need my beauty sleep" she demands. "Here is my

dagger. You are the guardian" I offer her. "Do you want me to kill you?" She asks. "Yes. Things will return back to normal if I commit suicide" I explain. "What about your

family especially Solomon?" she pursues further. "You will see me in them after I am long gone"

I assure her. Without much hesitation, she sends me elsewhere.

Scene 3: Narnia

Rumple's p.o.v

A bird's lovely chirping awakens me. "Come here, birdy" Spirit Jones instructs the bird. Baelfire

helps me to my feet. "If I am in Narnia then I must be dead" I assume. "You are not dead. You

have been reborn" he corrects me. "You can't get rid of me because you are stuck with me

forever" I tease him. "I love you, papa" he admits.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Lachlan's p.o.v aka Rumple's p.o.v

Lost in time and in your thoughts, I am something that you can never replace. Forever skips a

heartbeat. Even as my blue skies begin to turn gray, you grace me with your presence.


	107. A Time When She Was Late

Scene 1: The Library-Belle and Prince Naveen's work place

Belle's p.o.v

"Nave, you appear to have a lot on your mind" I observe. "My wife, Tiana has been

acting strange" my colleague explains. "How has she been acting strange?" I dig in

deeper. "My wife is worried and anxious about something. Maybe she is late or something"

he guesses. "Interesting" is my only response. "What is so interesting?" Rumple breaks in.

He has startled me, but I am glad to see he is back to his old jolly self. A true love's kiss

restored his memory. "My colleague's family situation is very interesting. A little one might

be on the way" I respond. "Sure" Nave laughs and Rumple joins in with him. Naveen doesn't

mind watching us kiss. Eventually he leaves us lovebirds alone.

* * *

Scene 2: Jacinda and Sabrine's workplace

Sabrine's p.o.v aka Princess Tiana's p.o.v

"I am late" I pull Jacinda's leg. "Have you taken a test yet?" she wonders. "No. It is too soon after

Raven's death" I explain. "If Naveen can't be there for you, I will there for you. I can be present whIle

you take the test" Jacinda offers. "You are a great friend, but I choose my husband" I detest. "Please

don't worry everything will be ok" Jacinda encourages me.

* * *

Scene 3: Later on that day -After Work- Tiana and Naveen's house

Naveen's p.o.v

"I am apologize for acting strange" she apologizes over dinner. "I understand that you have a lot on

your mind" I empathize with her. "I am late" she reveals at last. "I have always wanted to have

another baby with you" I admit. "I haven't taken a test yet. I wanted us to find out together" she

responds. "We can do the test after dinner" I suggest. "That's a good idea" she agrees.


	108. Learn You Inside Out

I want to learn you inside out -Lifehouse, Learn You Inside out

Place: Regina and Robin's house

Avalon's p.o.v

From my bedroom window seat, I can see the stars shining in the night sky. I can make out his

shadowy figure. He waves hello to me. Nothing including a pregnancy announcement compares

to this feeling of longing for my beloved sweet papa.


	109. Infinite Five

Date: 3-26-2018

Rumple's p.o.v

You belong to the whole entire world

but there is a song in your heart that I

only get to hear. Fear not for you will

never be alone. In secret quiet places

where our thoughts and heartbeats

collide, I hold you closer and longer than

most.


	110. Five Weeks Along

Rumple's p.o.v

She wraps her arms tighter around me. I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. "You are such a

Daddy's girl" I tease Avalon. "I am glad you came to bid me tonight. I thank you for your time and

attention" she validates me. "I remember when you were a mere bean aka a five week fetus.

Wherever has the time gone to?" I reminiscence.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Rumple's Manison

"Rumple, I need a magical potion for morning sickness" nauseous, Regina requests. I offer her a pot

to vomit in. "Morning sickness is a sign of a healthy fetus" I guess. "I don't agree with you" she

disagrees chewing on a breath mint. "You are five weeks along. You still have along way to go

before giving birth" I calculate touching her stomach. "Our daughter might be born on your

birthday, December 21" she predicts. "How do you know December 21 is my birthday?" I test her.

"You mentioned your birthday in one of our previous conversations" she recalls. "You are a very

good listener" I compliment her.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Rumple's p.o.v

From upstairs, Avalon watches me bid farewell to Regina, Robin, and Solomon. "Daddy, please don't

leave" Solomon begs me. "Please continue to be a good little boy for Robin and your mom" I

request nicely. "I will" he promises with a hug. Wordlessly, Regina and Robin allow me to return

home back to my beloved Belle.

* * *

Time Period: The Next Day-The Library

Date: 3-27-2018

Rumple's p.o.v

"Rumple, I thank you for helping me in the library today. You have been a wonderful replacement for

Nave" Belle compliments me. "No problem. It has been my pleasure" I agree. "Nave wasn't able to

come to work today because he wanted to be with Sabrine. They were having their first ultrasound"

Belle informs me. "How far along is she?" I wonder. "My wife is five weeks along!" ecstatic, Nave

shouts startling us. We rejoice in his good news.


	111. Even Now We Must Wait and See

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Raven's premature birth

Place: A bedroom in Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen's palace

Princess Tiana's p.o.v

Frantically, Naveen rushes to my bedside. He holds my hand very tightly. I don't want my husband to

see me in pain, but I love having him near. My mom allows him to stay in the room. "I heard you

were in premature labor" Naveen says with panic in his voice. "I am indeed in premature labor. I

can't stop it because the baby wants to be born right now" I confirm his worst fears. The urge to

push takes over soon enough. My mom and husband support me through the difficult

emotional delivery. We name our precious miracle baby Raven. My good friend and fellow

expectant mother, Regina sent me a mirror as a baby shower gift. I have used this mirror

as a communicating device especially for today's special event. Usually, I can get ahold of

Regina who lIves in Avalon with Rumple. Rumple congratulates me on Regina's behalf because

she has gone into preterm labor.

* * *

Time Period: An Alternate Universe

Date: 10-28-2000

Tiana's p.o.v (as a 20 year old)

The first part of my labor started at home. I was unloading the dishwasher when I was hit with a

really strong contraction. This contraction led to more painful intense contractions. My screams

and broken glass sent Nave and Mother running downstairs. They took me to the hospital

asap. We were very worried because the baby was arriving two months early. Raven's original due

date was December 20th. The doctor broke my bag of water at the hospital. My amniotic fluid was

green instead of clear. This was was a sign of fetal distress. Before an emergency cesarean

section could be performed, I gave birth naturally. Nave and Mother offered me support during

the emotional tough delivery. The NICU became Raven's second permanent home. We met a

friendly couple, The Gold's here. Their daughter Avalon was born one day after Raven.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Tiana and Jacinda's workplace

Tiana's p.o.v

I am in the very early stages of my pregnancy. I am five weeks along. I am not in the "safe zone"

quite yet. The safe zone is considered to be twelve weeks along or beyond. If not careful, I can lose

the baby at anytime. Jacinda knows the state of my condition. She handles the customers while I

do the accounting stuff. Nave checks on me occasionally via a phone call or a text message.


	112. Mother Gothel and The Little Girl

Spirit Rogers Jones' p.o.v.

The dawn offers me hope and a new beginning. I walk around town, vicariously living through

people. A pair of cold feminine hands gently touch my hair. "Hello, little girl. We meet again" Eloise

addresses me. "I am not a little girl. Please stop calling me that. My name is Spirit" I remind Eloise.

"My sweet Spirit" her voice trails off.


	113. I Knew and Loved Her Once

Killian's p.o.v

Eloise notices me walking toward her. She shifts her focus from Spirit to me. "Hello, Killian" she

addresses me in a seductive way. I don't know her quite well and yet she has a crush on me.


	114. Now Back To You and Me Again

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

"Mom, the lights are flickering" a frightened Avalon observes. "I know, honey" I agree. "I can fix your

lights" Sami aka Dr. Facilier offers walking into the building. I am getting a strange vibe from him.

"Mister, you look very familiar. I think I have seen your face on the news" Avalon recalls. I rush and

push Avalon into the backroom where she can be safe. "You are supposed to be in jail for Raven's

murder. I saw Detective Jones out and about fifteen minutes ago. He will take you back to jail if

you don't leave me alone" I warn Sami. "I didn't murder Raven. My doppleganger, Jaylen did all my

dirty work" he drops on me.


	115. Even if You are Free, You Belong To Me

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v continued

He touches my cheek and stares lovingly into my eyes. "Even if you are free, you belong to me" he

vows. I loosen my grip on his arm. I take a step back from Dr. Facilier. "You should leave right

now" I suggest. "I know you want me. I will leave after you kiss me" he bargains with me. I

turn his dream into a reality. Avalon and Rumple walk in on us kissng. I wanted Avalon to

stay put in the backroom, but it is what it is. I never expected for Rumple to visit me. "This little

family was almost never possible. I offered to perform the abortion, but Regina opted out"

Facilier reveals shattering our rosy glass ceiling.


	116. Wide-eyed

No more wide eyes, I can't pretend -Wide-eyed, Billy Lockett

Rumple's p.o.v

Dr. Facilier disappears into a cloud of smoke. He leaves behind much damage and devastation.

I need some fresh air so I leave Roni's. Regina follows me to a dark alley. A somewhat stable

Avalon looks after the restaurant in our absence.


	117. His and Her Last Stance

Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you, all I know is that I should and I don't know if I can stand another hand upon you all I know is that I should -Missy

Higgins, Where I Stood

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: An Immaculate Conception

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

Brokenhearted and defeated, she enters my mansion. She runs into my arms. "Regina baby, what is the matter?" I ask touching her cheek. " First there was

Daniel. Now my husband and Snow's father, King Leopold has died. My stepdaughter and I are estranged. I don't know what to do" she sobs heavily. "I can

take care of you" I promise rubbing her stomach. My power runs through her like an electric shock. "My body feels different. I think I may be-" she trails off.

She leaves without giving me the time of day. I remain in denial about her pregnancy until otherwise.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

Regina's p.o.v

"I am pregnant" I announce to Rumple during dinner at his mansion one evening. Shocked, Rumple almost falls out of his chair. "How can you be sure that I

am the baby's father?" he questions me. "You are the only person that I have been with. The oracle confirmed my pregnancy" I confess. "I am your teacher.

You are my student. I can't have a family with you. Why did you decide to visit an oracle?" Rumple pressures me. "I visited an oracle because I wanted to

know about my future. The oracle knew I was pregnant before I knew I was expecting. She said our daughter Avalon would bring joy to our lives" I recount.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Regina and Princess Snow's castle-Regina's bedroom

Rumple's p.o.v

"Regina" I call out to her through the darkness. She perks up immediately. "I am glad you came" she

sniffles. We sit down on her bed and I take her hand in mine. "King Leopold is dead, but you need to

stay strong for our unborn daughter" I advise her. "I am pregnant. I am carrying our precious Ava"

she reminds me. "Regina, you are pregnant! You cheated on my dad" Snow yells startling us. Regina

has guards to take her to the dungeon. She never bothers us again. "I am sorry for Snow's rude

behavior. She can be such an inconvenience sometimes" Regina apologizes. "You are more than

your present circumstance. Paradise, Avalon awaits us" I entice her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Rumple's Mansion

"Rumple, I need a magical potion for morning sickness" nauseous, Regina requests. I offer her a pot

to vomit in. "Morning sickness is a sign of a healthy fetus" I guess. "I don't agree with you" she

disagrees chewing on a breath mint. "You are five weeks along. You still have along way to go

before giving birth" I calculate touching her stomach. "Our daughter might be born on your

birthday, December 21" she predicts. "How do you know December 21 is my birthday?" I test her.

"You mentioned your birthday in one of our previous conversations" she recalls. "You are a very

good listener" I compliment her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A time before Ava's birth- A decision to choose between Life or Death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I can't have this baby. It has become a big burden on me" distraught, she stresses. I offer her a magical potion that can possibly end her pregnancy. "Drink this

magical potion and all your troubles will disappear" I persuade her. "I am not going to kill our baby" she declines quickly. "It is your body. It is your choice. I

thought you wanted to get rid of the baby. It has become a big burden on you. What has changed your mind?" I bring to her attention. "I never really wanted to

have an abortion. I was just testing your loyalty" she admits. "So you are keeping the baby?" I ask. "Yes" Regina smiles making my heart melt. "I will always love

and support you and the baby" I vow.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest-The Dark Castle

Rumple's p.o.v

Here I am eating dinner with Regina and her dad Henry. Cora has other obligations tonight so she

will not bother us. "I want to get away from this place" Regina whispers in a low voice. She

doesn't want Henry to hear her. "I have visited a realm called Avalon. I might take you there one

day" I whisper back. Somehow Henry figures out what we are conversing about. "You will not take

my daughter anywhere unless you marry her" Henry bargains. Right then and there, I propose to

Regina. She is super duper happy. Without considering Cora, Henry gives us his blessing.

* * *

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Rumple and Regina's Wedding

Rumple's p.o.v

Henry beams with pride and joy while Cora looks on with digest as I dance with their daughter. We

are married and that's all what matters to me right now. "I love you, Regina baby" I tell my bride

repeatedly. "I love you too" she smiles hugging me tightly. "I am looking forward to starting with

you and our unborn daughter in Avalon" I whisper. "I feel the same way too" she agrees.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Holiday: Independence Day

Place: The Dark Castle

Event: Regina and Rumple's wedding

Regina's p.o.v

Sensing I am thirsty and tired of dancing, my husband helps me into a chair at the cake table. He

brings me and himself something to drink. We feed each other cake first. My dad is well pleased,

but my mother continues to look at us with much disgust. Maybe she has something to do with

my lemonade tasting weird. My four month old fetus doesn't react well to the poison. I fear I am

experiencing a miscarriage. Rumple and dad rush quickly to my aid. Mother laughs silently to

herself. Dad and I banish her away from the castle immediately. She didn't care for me or my

unborn daughter at all. Thankfully, we survived her evil scheme.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

Almost a decade ago, I lost Milah and Bae. A second chance at love and happiness was out of my

reach. Who knew I would marry my star pupil and begin a new life with her in Avalon? Currently, we

are preparing for our baby's arrival. According to the oracle, our baby will be a girl named Avalon.

"Rumple, feel this" Regina insists placing my hand over her stomach. It's amazing to feel my

daughter move. "We created a miracle" I bring to Regina's attention.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-A time before Avalon's birth

Rumple's p.o.v

Like bees, people roam around the local food market. I help Regina find and select baby items and

food that will satisfy her pregnancy cravings. Regina appreciates my feedback and willingness to

pay for the groceries. During our long journey back home, we encounter a red-headed blind

teenage girl in the woods. This is the same seer who told me that Milah was pregnant. Now she

prophesies our happiness will not last long. Suddenly, Regina starts bleeding and feeling

lightheaded. She loses consciousness eventually. I carry my pregnant wife home. I use magic

to revive her and our unborn daughter.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Avalon's birth

Place: Rumple and Regina's cottage in Avalon

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"My water just broke. My labor has indeed started" frightened, I alert Rumple as he carries me into our bedroom. We will wait for our daughter's arrival here. We are in a full

blown panic mode because she will born two months early. Gently, Rumple lays me down on the bed. He massages my shoulders and feet. We practice random breathing

exercises. I try to sleep in between the contractions. Eventually the pressure down below becomes unbearable for me. "I can't do this, but I have to push" I stress. "Easy

deep slow breaths and pushes. I don't want you to bleed to death" Rumple instructs me. Undergoing a difficult transition known as childbirth, my body and mind

can't stay calm.

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

The contractions have such a strong hold on Regina that she fears death is near. These labor pains,

occuring two months early, have caught us off guard. We didn't expect for our daughter to come so

soon. I don't know anyone who is a midwife. Regina doesn't mind if I am her laboring and birthing

coach. "Rumple, you can remarry if I don't survive my ordeal" she instructs me. "You are not going to

die. Your pain is temporary. You will have a future, one that includes Avalon and me" I assure her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Avalon's birth

 **Regina's p.o.v**

Depressing, the outside world smells of death. Safe at home, I do my own share of bleeding. Desperately, I try to bring forth my firstborn. Rumple helps me

with bringing Ava into the world. The baby has started to crown, but the head isn't moving that much. I think the head is stuck. All my fears give away into

endless tears, screams, and tearing. "The head is almost out. Keep on pushing, deary" Rumple encourages me. "I can't do this. Something is wrong"

growing tired, I complain. "If you don't deliver soon, you and the baby can die. Please don't deprive her of this life" Rumple stresses. Adding to the drama,

the umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck. "Stop pushing!" he instructs me. "Why?" I wonder holding tightly onto rosary beads. "The umbilical cord is stuck around

Ava's neck" he informs me. "Take the cord off her neck" I command him. Luckily, he manages to cut off the umbilical cord.

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

"Keep on pushing! You are almost in the homestretch" I motivate Regina who is giving birth to our

daughter. Our daughter is two months early. Regina screams and pushes one last time. "Our

daughter Avalon is here" joyfully, I announce. "Finally" my very tired wife sighs. Her body grows

tense again. I am unsure if she needs my help with delivering the placenta. She says she has it

all under control. Little does she know Ava is experiencing heart failure. I place a heart stint

into her tiny chest. The worst part is over for now.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

My knight armor clings against the door frame. "Daddy's home!" cheerfully, I exclaim walking through the front door. Holding baby Ava, Regina greets me with a kiss. I

cherish my wife and daughter if there is no tomorrow. I am thankful that I am able to relax and eat a nice warm meal. Although I am in a good state of mind, my

heart still goes out to my nonverbal autistic daughter Ava.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon

Rumple's p.o.v

"Wake up!" Desperately, Regina pleads shaking our unconscious infant daughter. Our magical

powers are very limited here in Avalon. We can't revive Ava so we seek help from the Blue Fairy.

The Blue Fairy and her friends live in the enchanted forest. "I will be able to resurrect Ava.

I can't guarantee she'll be fully human again" she forewarns us. Regina and I prepare ourselves

mentally and emotionally for whatever may come next. True to her word, she brings Ava back

to life. Avalon's eye color switches between brown and blue. She can emit blue fumes, fireballs

from her hands. Magic runs through Avalon's veins, but she is still my precious little angel. Regina

and I prefer she stays with us instead of among the other fairies.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: A new curse hits Avalon and Ava gets separated from her parents

 **Regina's p.o.v**

Frightened, I cradle Ava as I stare out of the window. A new dark curse is heading straight for our

little cottage. "Regina...Regina. Regina" an anxious Rumple yells pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yes, honey" I respond to my husband. "A curse is heading our direction. We can take cover in

our bedroom closet" he instructs me. Holding Ava close to my chest, I hide in the closet with my

husband. Violent strong winds snatch Ava from my arms. Rumple and I never see her again. Before

we can fully grasp Ava's loss, a whirlpool opens beneath our feet. We are transported to a different

realm where we are strangers to each other.

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Enchanted Forest

 **Rumple's p.o.v**

A dark evil curse separated my family and me back in Avalon. Now here I am stranded in the forest.

"Regina! Avalon!" I cry and scream out. "Rumple, you are very unwell. This is the second day that I

have found you in the forest. Please don't say you are a spy for that evil witch Regina" a feminine

voice yells. I turn around and there is an attractive woman standing behind me. Her name is Milah.

Milah claims she is my wife and carrying my baby. Despite the craziness of the situation, I am

looking forward to becoming a father again.

* * *

Place: Story Brooke

Rumple's p.o.v

A nonverbal autistic teenage girl wanders into my shop. A snow globe sitting on a shelf catches her eye. I can see traces of myself and Regina in her. I

wonder if she is our long lost daughter, Avalon. We used to call her Ava for short. Ava's doppelganger hands me the snow globe suggesting that she wants

to buy it. I do the usual protocol and then she leaves.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Story Brooke

Regina's p.o.v

As mayor of Story Brooke, it is my job to stay alert twenty four seven. Rumple claimed to have seen our long lost daughter in his store. I didn't believe him

until I saw the security tape. The teenage girl on the video resembled me greatly. Besides Rumple, I wanted everybody else in the town to keep a close eye

on her and provide a daily status update.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Careless, I interrupt Mary Margaret's class. My grandson Henry waves hello to me and I wave back. "Mr. Gold, how may I help you?" Mary Margaret asks

me. "I am looking for an nonverbal autistic teenage girl. I think she attends this school. Regina wants to see her" I tell her. "Check Special Education" She instructs pointing

to a classroom down the hall way. "Thanks" I grin walking toward the Special Ed classroom. The kind Special Ed teacher allows me to take Ava to the mayor's office. When

we arrive there, Regina embraces us. Thankfully, I can translate Ava's sign language to her.

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple was kind enough to bring Avalon to my office. I felt a little guilty for taking Ava out of class. The mother in me didn't want to go another day without seeing her.

She was my only biological child after all. "You are beautiful. You are a combination of Mr. Gold and me" I compliment Ava in the present time. "Are you and Mr. Gold my

parents?" Rumple asks on Avalon's behalf. "Yes, we are your parents. A dark curse separated us a long time ago when you were a baby" I explain. Teary-eyed, Avalon

hugs and kisses us then. She desires to start a new life with us.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Avalon knows the truth about her parents' relationship

Rumple's p.o.v

I remember we were having a lovely peaceful lunch date at Grannys. Avalon caught Belle and

me kissing through the window. Her presence and loud scream startled us. Belle accompanied

me outside where we encountered a heartbroken Avalon. I tried to hug her, but she pushed me

away. "You and my mom are together. How could you love someone else?" She interrogates me.

"It pains me to tell you this, but you deserve the truth. I am no longer married to your mom. We

are divorced. Belle is my new wife" choked up, I confessed. Avalon ran away with tears in her

eyes. She believed it was her fault that Regina and me were divorced. Eventually, she learned

through Regina and me that she didn't cause our separation.


	118. Even Now She Says She Has No Time

She says she has no time -Keane, She Has No Time

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Outside Ronis-In a dark alley

Regina's p.o.v

I grab for his hands, but he withholds them from me. "With everything that we have been through,

I can't believe you brought Facilier into the mix" he snaps at me. "I am sorry" I apologize.


	119. Never Mind The Stars and The Blue Skies

Place: The Docks

Avalon's p.o.v

Spirit catches me crying at the docks. She pulls me into a tight embrace. "What burdens you, my

friend?" Spirit asks with great concern in her voice. "My parents never really wanted me. My

mom wanted to abort me" I sob heavily.


	120. And Then She Was Gone

Time Period: A Flashback-An Alternate Universe

Time of Day: Evening

Place: Regina and Rumple's Manor-The Balcony

Avalon's p.o.v

"I thank you for coming to dinner. My family and I enjoyed your excellent piano playing. You have

overextended your stay now. You should go home" I tease Spirit. Her eyes are on the stars

instead of me. "Hope and paradise lay beyond the stars" she observes drawing me right in.

"Heaven does exist. There is life and hope after death" I agree with my friend. "I am a time traveler.

My presence is needed elsewhere. I apologize for leaving you so soon" she forewarns me. "Please

take me with you" I beg her. We get caught up in the whirlwind together.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Docks

Avalon's p.o.v

"Nobody wants me or loves me. I wish I was never born" I confess. "There is a place for people

like you. The realm is known to be a Point of No Return. Maybe visiting this realm can reopen your

eyes" Spirit informs me. "I want to go to that place" I urge her. Willing, she grants my wish.


	121. Maybe Goodbye To You

Goodbye to you, Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved the one thing that I tried to hold onto -Goodbye to You, Michelle Branch

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

Quickly, Avalon runs pass Rumple and me. Ava fails to excuse herself or hold the door open for us.

The workday is not over, but she has decided to end her shift early. We assume she is going to

the store to buy ice or something else. We trust her to come back soon in which she never does.

Her cellphone is dead. Accompanied by Killian, Rumple searches for her around town.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

"I found Avalon's cellphone on the docks. Avalon was nowhere within sight" Rumple informs me as

he places Avalon's cellphone on the counter. "All signs point to a magical creature must've taken

her" Killian concludes. "Your daughter, Spirit must've kidnapped Avalon" I guess. The name Spirit

sends him right out of the door. I wonder if I offended Killian in some way.


	122. Escaping Reality

Avalon's p.o.v

Escaping reality

A change of fate and seasons

Coming around in full circle

Her greatest joy and deepest pain

A happy new beginning or ending


	123. You Got Some Kind of Love

You got the will of a wild bird, you got the faith of a child before the world gets in you got some kind of love got some kind of love some kind -The Killers, Some Kind of Love

Rumple's p.o.v

Suddenly, all the energy or power is drained out of me. I feel as if I am having a heartattack.

Both Killian and Regina rush to my aid. They help me into a nearby chair. "Something is wrong.

I can feel Avalon. She is at a place where she doesn't belong" I alert them. "Spirit took Avalon

to the point of no return" Killian reveals showing us a map. "No return?" Regina and I gasp.

"This realm, a point of no return allow those without hope to see their lives in a different light.

Basically, they can see what the world would be like without them" Killian explains. "It is all my

fault for sending her there. She was told I wanted to abort her" Regina breaks into tears. "Oh I

see and understand now" Killian sympathize. "Dr. Facilier got us into this mess. His doppleganger,

Jaylen murdered Raven. Dr. Facilier and Regina were former lovers. He almost performed an

abortion on Regina who was carrying Avalon" I inform Killian.


	124. Even Now She Can Save & Protect Herself

Time Period: A Flashback

Time Period: Nighttime at The Charmings' Castle

Event: Spirit's birth in a bathtub

Princess Emma's p.o.v

My screams sound like sharp fingernails scratching a chalkboard. I reach underneath my dress

in preparation to catch the baby who is six weeks early. The baby will be born in my bathtub tonight.

It is what it is. "You got this, love" Killian says inside my mind. We haven't been allowed to see each

other because my parents believe he is a bad influence on me. He is a pirate and I am a princess

afterall. My parents have overlooked the fact that I am carrying his baby. Anyhow, here I am now

giving birth all alone without any help. Nobody except for me is awake in the palace. I am knocking

on death's door. I use my remaining strength to bring forth my firstborn. I am hemorraghing, but it

is all in the name of love. Losing consciousness, I don't have a real good strong grip on her. She hits

her head against the bathtub by accident.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

"She is distant. How long has she been this way?" I ask my husband during a stroll through our

courtyard. We observe Alice, Ellie, and little Killian play with Collin. "By her, do you mean Spirit?" he

wonders. "Yes" I answer him.


	125. The Man Child Who Has My Heart

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy" Solomon acknowledges me when I walk through the front door after a long day's hard

work. It feels weird to return home without Avalon. Solomon doesn't know his sister is missing.

I promised Rumple that I wouldn't say anything about Avalon's absence to our son. Anyhow, we

exchange hugs and kisses. Holding my hand, he escorts me to the dining room where Robin

has a nice warm meal waiting for me. Robin helps me into a chair at the table. "Solomon was a

good little boy in your absence. I picked him up from school. I helped him with his homework"

Robin informs me. "Thanks" I smile really big.


	126. Even Now The Truth Burns Deep Inside Me

Regina's p.o.v

You are long gone and probably never coming back.

Everything that you lack is partially not your fault.

Even now the truth burns deep inside me.

There is more to the story that you need to hear.


	127. A Point of No Return

Avalon's p.o.v

Hanging onto a dying pipe dream

A point of no return

Your life and this world without me


	128. My Almost Perfect So Called Life

Avalon's p.o.v

Reawakening to a brand new dawn, I struggle to catch my breath. Radiating, the sun is blinding

me. Spirit helps me to my feet. "It is time for you to go to school. I have to go to work" Spirit

observes from checking her watch. I need time to process what I have just been through.

I visited a world where I didn't exist. Nobody remembered me. The experience has been

a real big wake up call for me. I don't mind staying put here on the docks. Spirit will not

allow me to skip school. She walks with me to school. We hug each other goodbye. When

I am almost to homeroom, my principal stops me in the hallway. He points out the fact that I am

still wearing yesterday's clothes. He assumes I am poor. He contacts my parents immediately.


	129. A Matter of Heart, Faith, and Trust

Place: The Hospital

Killian's p.o.v

I spot her out in a sea of hospital personnel. I pull her aside for a brief chat. "So you are back in

town" I begin. "I am sorry. I was going to contact you sooner, but time got away from me" Spirit

apologizes. "I will see you around then" I disclose waving her goodbye. "Avalon is back home too.

You can find her at the high school" Spirit yells after me. Chaos drowns out the sound of her voice.

* * *

Place: The High School

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon left Rumple and me hanging yesterday. I don't know if I should be mad or happy to see her

again. With the principal's premission, Avalon is released early from school. She changes her

clothes over at my house.


	130. You're not the story you tell yourself

Regina's p.o.v

You past hurt is a fleeting

thought and memory.

You're not the story you tell yourself.

Full of grace and love, you are not a

waste of time. What can be better than this

state of mind, pure heavenly bliss?


	131. Even now Heaven is Somewhere Between

Avalon's p.o.v

The road of life directs you elsewhere, but I can still feel your warm sweet spirit. Breathing with a

little pain in your chest, even now, you give it your best. I struggle to digest all that you are.

Your love for life burns as brightly as a candle. Even now Heaven is somewhere a reality and

fantasy for us. Even now Heaven is between birth and death for us. I have faith in you no matter

what.


	132. The Body in The Dark Alley

Spirit's p.o.v

Silence becoming unbearable

Echoes of an untold story

A bloody angel that is flying too low to the ground

The body in the dark alley

Echoes of a lost dying spark

An innocent life taken before dawn


	133. Easter Joy and Reflection

Time Period: A Flashback

Spirit's p.o.v

Some idiot, presumably me, thought it was a good idea to play Hide and Seek with Avalon on the Jolly Roger. We didn't care if no adult was around. We felt truly liberated. I fell

overboard and knocked my head against the anchor by accident. I was semiconscious. "Grab ahold of my hands. I will not let you drown" Ava instructed me. My last words

were "I feel free this way". The abyss swallowed me whole then. A pretty sea goddess named Eloise rescued me. She carried me out of the water and brought me onto

dry land. I considered her to be my guardian angel. Although Eloise cared about me, she left me

alone in a dark alley. The authorities discovered my dead corpse here.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: 4-1-2018 (Easter)

Spirit's p.o.v

Silently, I stand in the dark alley where I experienced a resurrection once. I can see and hear Eloise

aka Gothel inside my mind. She claims everybody will be better off without me. Running cleanses

my mind of such negative depressing thoughts. I don't know where I am going. Mother's yellow

Buggy pulls up next to me. Alice and Ellie wave hello from the backseat. I decide to join them

for Storybrooke's annual Easter egg hunt.


	134. An Almost Kiss, Hug, and I Love You

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Charmings' Castle

Event: The day after Spirit's birth

Princess Emma's p.o.v

I am knocking on death's door. Godforbid I may die soon. Distraught, Killian rushes to my bedside.

He kisses my hand and squeezes it very tightly. He ignores the judgemental stares of my parents

and Henry. Killian doesn't care that my servant Eloise has a crush on him. "Your mom sent me

message about your condition. You gave birth in the bathtub last night. The baby was six weeks

early" he informs me. "Everything is true" I reaffirm. "I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you" he

apologizes. "I forgive you" I admit wholeheartedly. Upon my request, Eloise allows Killian to hold

Spirit. He is over the moon about our newborn daughter.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Date: Still 4-1-2018

Emma's p.o.v

We are having fun in the sun, but our hearts are still bleeding crimson. Drifting closer and yet

farther away: an almost kiss, hug, and I love you. You wish you had a dime for my thoughts,

but she has no time even in her prime.


	135. My Precious Wonder Wall and Wonder Boy

Date: Still 4-1-2018

Event: Storybrooke's Annual Easter Egg Hunt

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, I have found an Easter egg!" Solomon brings to my attention. I am surprised and

delighted that he wants to share his good news with me first before Rumple, Belle, or Avalon. "I am

happy for you" I congratulate him. "I am going to look for some more Easter eggs" he notifies me.

"Don't eat up all your Easter candy" I instruct him. "Okay, I will not" he agrees walking away.

As quick as a rabbit, he disappears. I am an absolute mess.


	136. You Are Becoming A Bittersweet Memory

Time Period: The Edge of All Realms

Rumple's p.o.v

"Come here, buddy" I entice my son grabbing for his hand. I lead eight year old son to a

Nearby river. I give him a fishing pole. "Papa, are we going to fish?" excited, he asks me.

"Yes" I chuckle pulling out my own fishing pole.

Time Period: An Alternate Universe-The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

Joyfully, Solomon runs into the cottage. Carrying a bucket full of dead fish, Rumple trails behind

Solomon. "Mommy, Papa and I went fishing. I caught a fish" Solomon boasts as he shows me his

bucket. "Congratulations. I am happy for you" I praise my son. "Thanks" my son smiles really big.

There is a twinkle in his pretty brown eyes. "I am hungry. The fish will make a wonderful snack"

Avalon sarcastically remarks. "You will not eat Solomon's fish. That fish is for him only. You can eat

the fish that I caught" Rumple bargains with our daughter.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

His heart races when I enter his shop. He wonders if he has broken any rules. My answer is

no. I want a kiss instead of a favor from him. Once buried feelings of mine now rise to the

surface. He rubs my stomach and his power flows through me like an electric shock. I

claim I feel movement, perhaps a growing fetus. He is completely blown away. He never

wanted me to get pregnant.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Glowing, Regina enters my shop. "It is a boy" she reveals showing me the sonogram picture. I am

am super duper happy. "I am going to have another son. Dearie, that's really good news"

I express with much joy and delight. "What shall we name our son?" Regina wonders rubbing

her twenty week old baby bump. "Solomon sounds like a strong name. His name can be Solomon"

I suggest.

* * *

Time Period: A Possible Reality

Regina's p.o.v

The baby monitor breaks through the foggy mist, my dream world. I rush over to the nursery where

Solomon is throwing a big fit. I am currently pregnant with my son. I sing and rock him back to

sleep in my fantasy. He cooperates with me very well. Rumple and I didn't plan for Solomon, but we

love him anyway. Avalon has been a wonderful big sister.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-Regina's miscarriage with Solomon

Regina's p.o.v

While taking a stroll with Avalon through Storybrooke, I started to experience complications with the pregnancy. I was twenty weeks along. Avalon took me to Rumple's pawn

shop. She hoped he could heal me or simply provide shelter until the storm passed over. I slept on a cot in the backroom while Avalon and Rumple looked for a magical

potion. I heard them having an intense discussion with Belle. Belle's yelling awakened me. This served as my signal to leave the shop. Avalon accompanied me to my office

and then she went off her merry way. Light bleeding and painful cramps prevented me from reading and signing important documents. I didn't know if I was experiencing a

miscarriage or preterm labor. These symptoms were not normal in this stage of twenty weeks. I laid down on a couch hoping these symptoms would pass.

Feeling lightheaded, I contacted 911. Somehow I sent Rumple a help me text too. Adding to my distress, Rumple's mother and her evil minions show up.

Coldhearted, they assaulted me. I felt my soul and unborn son slipping away. Hope, in the form of a prayer and kiss, resurrected me. "Regina" a soothing male

voice whispered. "Rumple?" my spirit responded walking toward the light. The light revealed a hospital recovery room. Solemn, my family and Doctor Whale

stood around my bed. "You were attacked. You had a miscarriage. Your son, Solomon whom you carried for almost twenty weeks died" Doctor Whale informed

me. Speechless, I was completely numb. An emergency D&C gave Rumple, Avalon, and me an opportunity to bond with Solomon briefly. Upon my request,

Rumple sent Solomon to a new different realm. Little Boy Blue aka our sweet Solomon loved his new home in which was Old McDonald's Farm.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Regina dreaded returning home without Solomon. She headed straight for the bed where she cried

herself to sleep. Apart of herself had died. She neglected Avalon and me. If I wasn't Avalon's

primary care provider then I would be stuck in a dark state of mind. I would spend my days

mourning over my two dead sons, Baelfire and Solomon. While Regina recuperated, we threw away

the baby stuff. The gang was kind enough to visit us. They brought over food and household

supplies. I was happy to see Regina interacting with the outside world again. Away from view,

my other son Gideon kidnapped Avalon.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

"Hello, Regina and Mr. Gold" cheerfully, Archie greets us. Rumple and I sit far apart on the couch in

his office. "I don't do therapy, but I trust you" I inform Archie. "Well ok thanks" Archie responds.

"I am here to support Regina" Rumple adds. Gradually, my life becomes an open book. It feels

strange and yet comforting for me to discuss my miscarriage. Archie and Rumple are

understanding and compassionate.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"Who is Solomon?" Belle interrogates me. She discovered a blue baby blanket among the dirty

clothes in the laundry room. "I don't know a Solomon" I lie hoping she will get off my case. "You

are shaky. That means you are lying" she observes. "The blue baby blanket was apart of the

faux pregnancy. Regina was attacked and miscarried our son Solomon. I don't know how his

blanket ended up at our house" I confess.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Angry, my wife storms into my shop. Her body language reads "you are the one at fault here".

Quickly, I hide my precious sweet boy Solomon in the back. We have just only reconnected.

"Hello, dearie" I greet Belle who is on the brink of a breakdown. "How many other children do you

have with Regina that I don't know about?" Belle demands. "Besides Ava and Solomon, Regina and

I have no other children" I answer her. "You belong to me and not them" she emphasizes. "Belle,

you are my soul mate. You have been a wonderful wife and mother to Gideon. I don't love Regina,

but she is the mother of my children. The same goes with Milah" I assure my wife. "I love you,

Rumple" Belle confesses from the bottom of her heart. She is kind enough to spend time with

Solomon and me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

I walk into my office and discover Rumple sitting at my desk. "Hello, deary" Rumple greets me.

"You have your shop. This is my office and not your man cave" I remind him. "You wouldn't have

your current position, being the mayor of Storybrooke, if wasn't for me" Rumple argues. "I don't

have time for your criticism . How may I help you?" I ask as nicely as possible. "I took our children

to school. I was getting bored at my shop. I wanted to see how you were doing?" he admits. "I am

great. Thanks for checking up on me" I state. I spot a little sorrow in his pretty brown eyes. "This is

the first time that I have been in your office since your attack and miscarriage with Solomon. You

almost died back then. I blamed my mother for your affliction " choked up, he recounts. "I am alive

right now. All is well with our family" I assure him. He offers me a red apple and kiss on the cheek

then he leaves. Apart of myself feels he is keeping a very dark secret. I track him down in the

hallway. "You are not a coward" these words catch him by surprise. "You are not evil" he discloses

closing the door behind him.


	137. And You're Losing Your Memory Now

You're losing your memory now-Losing Your Memory by Ryan Star

Still Regina's p.o.v

"Solomon is missing" Rumple brings to my attention. He pulls my head out of the clouds. "Solomon

is missing, but who is he to us?" I ask him. "Solomon is our son" he reminds me.


	138. The Day When Everything Hurts

Avalon's p.o.v

The Easter Egg Hunt has ended early because my brother is missing. Before Solomon disappeared,

he talked to our mother. Solomon was happy that he found an Easter egg. Mother hugged and

kissed him. Now he has vanished and it is as though he never existed. Mother doesn't remember

him at all. Father is lost in limbo. They are under a curse, perhaps of my doing.


	139. Even Now You Are Not A Lost Cause

Spirit's p.o.v

"My brother is missing. My parents have lost their memories" Avalon vents. "Even now, you are not

a lost cause" I encourage her. "I have learned my lesson. Why am I still experiencing the

aftereffects of that dark cold realm?" she wonders. "There is a hidden twist to the Realm of No

Return. Whatever you experienced in that realm may carry into the real world. You must pull the

sword out of the stone" I share with her. "I do not have a death wish. I do not have a heart problem"

she denies. Against my parents' orders, we venture out into the wonderful great unknown


	140. A Time To Be Driven Elsewhere

Avalon's p.o.v

Smothering and suffocating me inside

A time to be driven elsewhere

My freewill and much needed wake up call

Even now I will sit and wait in silence

A bittersweet sorrow and hallelujah describes this state of grace

Now and again, I long to see your smiling face and embrace you


	141. Pulling The Sword From The Stone

**Time Period: The Point of No Return**

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A time before Ava's birth- A decision to choose between Life or Death

Place: Rumple's Mansion

Rumple's p.o.v

"I can't have this baby. It has become a big burden on me" distraught, she stresses. I offer her a magical potion that can possibly end her pregnancy. "Drink this

magical potion and all your troubles will disappear" I persuade her. "I am not going to kill our baby" she declines quickly. "It is your body. It is your choice. I

thought you wanted to get rid of the baby. It has become a big burden on you. What has changed your mind?" I bring to her attention. "I never really wanted to

have an abortion. I was just testing your loyalty" she admits. "So you are keeping the baby?" I ask. "Yes" Regina smiles making my heart melt. "I will always love

and support you and the baby" I vow.

* * *

Scenario: Doctor Facilier's Residence

Regina's p.o.v

He opens the door and I vomit at his feet. He rushes me quickly inside his little cottage. I lay down

on a nice warm cot. He offers me a peppermint and a cup of water. "You are pregnant with the Dark

One's baby" he reminds me. "I can't have this baby. It is killing me. I want you to get rid of it" I beg

him. "What about the promise you made to him, The Dark One?" he asks. "He will never know about

the abortion" I assure Dr. Facilier. "Do you want to drink a potion or take a pill that can end your

pregnancy?" he offers. I prefer a medicated abortion. My dumb foolish drugged up

self thinks it is a good idea to go back home. Dr. Facilier doesn't accompany me to the Dark Castle.

A huge heated argument with mother causes me to lose the baby for good. She doesn't care that

I am having a miscarriage. Father and Rumple are stuck in the middle of our drama.

* * *

Place: The Woods

Avalon's p.o.v

"Pull the sword from the stone" Spirit instructs me. "I can't do this" I complain. "The sword in the

stone represents your heart. What is your thorn in the flesh?" she inquires. "I don't feel good

enough" I confess pulling the sword from the stone. The sword weighs as heavy as my burdens.

I cast my burdens into a sea of forgetfulness. This realm, a point of no return disappears instantly.

Spirit and I return back to our world, one where love reigns supreme.


	142. Pearl

Oh she used to be a pearl -Katy Perry, Pearl

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: The Town Square

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy.." a child's voice calls out to me. I turn around and it is Solomon. "Thank God! I have finally

found you" I cry hugging him. Pushing a baby stroller, Emma approaches us. "I am sorry that my

daughter kidnapped yours. They went to a different realm" Emma apologizes. "Ava probably went

with Spirit willingly. They must've went to the Point of No Return" I guess. "I am back now" Avalon

chimes in. "Sissy" a joyful Solomon greets her with a hug. Emma leaves us alone to chat. "Why did

you and Spirit visit the Point of No Return?" I confront my daughter. "I needed a wake up call"

she explains. "Whatever you did in that realm affected our family. You and Solomon were mia.

Your father and I lost our memories. I forbid you from going back there" I order her. "I have learned

my lesson. I am never going back to that realm because it doesn't exist anymore. I destroyed it" she

assures me. "All that matters now is our family" Rumple encourages us. Distraught, Naveen runs

pass us. He is carrying Tiana who appears to be having a miscarriage. She is just six weeks

pregnant. We follow them to the hospital where Tiana undergoes several tests.


	143. Let Me See, Carry, and Bring You Through

Date: Still 4-1-2018

Situation: Tiana's pregnancy crisis

Naveen's p.o.v.

Back in the crossfire, you are dancing in the danger zone.

You will never be alone because I have both your hand and

your back. Let me see, carry, and bring you through this

circumstance. There is still a slight chance for a miracle

to take place here.


	144. Even Now I Hold My Breath

Place: Tiana's Hospital Room

Tiana's p.o.v

"I can't lose this baby" I stress to my husband. "Just stay calm and relax" he advises me. I am

anxious because Doctor Whale is not telling us anything. I hold my breath waiting for the test

results. Godforbid I may miscarry beforehand. I will not be able to handle another loss. Besides

Naveen, my mother and friends provide support for me. Although I enjoy my friends' company,

I depend mostly on Naveen and my mother. After many hours of waiting, Doctor Whale

informs us about the baby's fate. We are happy and grateful that the baby is alive.


	145. A Day Without Rain Clouds

Tiana's p.o.v

Clinging onto pain no more

A day without rain clouds

My great awakening and breakthrough

Enchanting blissful oblivion

Your love that I carry around twenty four seven


	146. The Pretty Chocolate Brown Girl

Date: 4-15-2018

Regina's p.o.v

The heavy rain and thunder brings a pretty chocolate brown girl into my restaurant. She is my last

and only customer of the day. She is around Avalon's age. She has a familiar face, but I can't

remember her name. Wordlessly, she sits down in a booth and stares out of the window. She is

hungry nor thirsty. A newspaper article about Raven's death hanging on a wall grabs her attention.

I can sense that she has deep sympathy for Raven. I attempt to make conversation with her.


	147. Ruby or Raven?

Ruby aka Raven's p.o.v

Regina catches me eyeing a newspaper article that is hanging on the wall. The newspaper article

highlights my own murder. Dr. Facilier's doppleganger, Jaylen shot me right outside Roni's.

"Sweetheart, are you interested in this newspaper article?" she asks me. I nod my head yes.

She takes the paper off the wall and allows me to read it. "Her name was Raven. She worked here

at the restaurant. She and my daughter Avalon were best friends. She was murdered right outside

my restaurant" an emotional Regina recounts. I am torn between revealing my identity or keeping

silent. Dr. Facilier beats me to the punch. I am known to him as Ruby Rose, but he lets it slip that I

am Raven.


	148. You Hold It All Together

You hold it all together -All Sons and Daughters, You Hold It All Together

Regina's p.o.v

He kisses me without asking for permission first. I am under his spell again. "Raven is alive. I

resurrected her. You will tell nobody about this" he instructs me. He threatens to harm my

family and Raven's family if I speak. He leaves taking the light and joy of my world with him. He

holds it all together in the end.


	149. Ever growing issues and silence of mine

Regina's p.o.v

Gazing upon eternity

Ever growing issues and silence of mine

Oceans of tears that you will never see or hear me cry

Right on time for the fallout

Go ahead and put me out of my misery

Imminent great powerful storm

Anxiety and uncertainty


	150. This Friendship is Over

Regina's p.o.v

Heavyhearted, I enter Ella and Tiana's workplace. They are concern because I am not my usual

jolly self this morning. I tell Tiana that I need to show her something. She is able to breakaway from

work for a brief moment. Somehow Rumple, Robin, and Naveen get caught up in our business. We

watch the security footage from the night before at my restaurant. I want to show them that Raven

is still alive. They judge me harshly for seeing Doctor Facilier and kissing him behind their backs.

Apparently, I withheld important information from them. "This friendship is over" are Tiana's parting

last words to me. Sorry is not good enough for her.


	151. With Everything That We Have Been Thru

Avalon's p.o.v

It is a new day, but memories of yesterday still haunt and taunt her. "Your dad, Robin, Tiana, and

Naveen hate me" Mom confides in me. I want to stay home and help her, but I don't want to be late

for school. I grab my bookbag and lunch that she has made for me. I hug and kiss her goodbye.

Solomon keeps mom company in my absence. With everything that we have been through,

it is hard for me to hate or blame them.


	152. I'll Cherish What I Still Have Left

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Avalon-Rumple and Regina's Cottage

Regina's p.o.v

While Rumple was out and about, a red-haired blind witch visited our cottage. She startled me

and scared me very much. I was sitting in a rocking chair and sewing a pink baby blanket for my

unborn daughter at the time. The situation almost sent me into preterm labor. I refused to give

birth two months early. The witch hinted at a possible premature birth or death in the near future.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Avalon's premature home birth (two months early)

Exhausted, I fell back on my pillow. "Push again, Regina. You can do this" Rumple encouraged me.

Since we didn't have time to find a midwife, he was my labor and birthing coach. I bled, screamed,

cried, and pushed until I felt a great release. Ava's arrival brought Rumple and me closer.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v

His heart races when I enter his shop. He wonders if he has broken any rules. My answer is

no. I want a kiss instead of a favor from him. Once buried feelings of mine now rise to the

surface. He rubs my stomach and his power flows through me like an electric shock. I

claim I feel movement, perhaps a growing fetus. He is completely blown away. He never

wanted me to get pregnant.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Storybrooke-Regina's house-The Den

"You are going to be a big sister" Rumple and I announced to our teenage daughter Avalon. Avalon was amused and yet confused. "You two are divorced. How can you have

a baby?" she asked us. "Sometimes divorced couples such as your mom and me can have fun" Rumple explained. "We didn't makeout. All you did was touch my stomach. I

became pregnant immediately. We are having a magical baby" I corrected him. "Avalon was a magical baby" he reminiscence. "I'm not human" Avalon chuckled. "Your dad

sped up the pregnancy. I am already fourteen weeks along. The baby will be here before we know it. We must prepare for its arrival asap" I stressed.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: After Solomon's conception

Place: Belle's Workplace-The Library

Rumple's p.o.v

"Guess what I found on the shelf" Belle teases me. "What to expect when you are expecting" I gather from reading the book cover. "Maybe I should give t

his book to Regina since she is pregnant now. I thought she was barren. It is miracle that she has a conceived a baby" Belle reflects. "Regina's pregnancy is

a miracle" I agree. "Who is the baby's father?" Belle wonders. She doesn't know I impregnated Regina. It was an immaculate conception as a matter of fact.

"Why does the identity of Regina's baby matters?" I ask. This question makes my wife suspicious. "Are you the father of Regina's baby?" she demands. "Yes.

I did impregnate Regina. It was an immaculate conception. We didn't have sex. All I did was touch her stomach. She became pregnant immediately. It was

an accident" I confess truthfully. Angry, Belle kicks me out of the bookstore asap. Belle's temporary silence and absence from my life hurt more than her

actual words. She forgives both Regina and me eventually.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Hospital in Storybrooke

Situation: An Ultrasound test

Regina's p.o.v

"This is your baby at twenty weeks" Doctor Whale shows me. Rumple is not here to share in this

happy moment with me and that is okay. Just as when I begin to think I don't matter to Rumple

anymore, he shows up. "Hello, Mr. Gold" Doctor Whale addresses Rumple. "I am aware that the

mayor, Ms. Mills is pregnant. As an elder of the community, it is my job to look after her" Rumple

informs Doctor Whale. "Well ok" Doctor Whale chuckles. "The baby is developing quite well" Rumple

observes looking at the screen. "Definitely" I agree with him. Doctor Whale gives us two separate

copies of the sonogram. We bid him farewell and then go on our merry way. Rumple escorts me

to my car. He presents me with a beautiful blue baby blanket. Belle and him made this blanket for

my son Solomon. I thank Rumple with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Glowing, Regina enters my shop. "It is a boy" she reveals showing me the sonogram picture. I am

am super duper happy. "I am going to have another son. Dearie, that's really good news"

I express with much joy and delight. "What shall we name our son?" Regina wonders rubbing

her twenty week old baby bump. "Solomon sounds like a strong name. His name can be Solomon"

I suggest.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The Day of The Miscarriage

Rumple's p.o.v

A loud feminine wail and scream frightens me. Nevertheless I welcome the chaos into my shop.

Disorienatated, Regina throws herself at me. I can feel her pain and sorrow. I can sense her starting

to slip away. "I am bleeding. I am having cramps. Something is wrong with the baby" distraught, she

informs me. Avalon echoes Regina's distress. "You look unwell. How may I help you?" I ask her. "You

can provide me with a remedy" she orders. "Avalon and I will look for a remedy if you rest on a

cot in the backroom" I bargain wth her.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback-The miscarriage

Place: The Hospital

Regina's p.o.v

The doctor couldn't detect a fetal heartbeat. The doctor declared the baby to be dead. He has given me tablets that will stimulate my cervix. I must wait before I can undergo

surgery. I feel as if I am in actual labor. Ava and Rumple have been helping me with random breathing exercises. Unable to carry my own weight, I fall to my knees. I try my

best to keep my legs closed so the dead fetus may not fall out. Avalon helps me back into the bed. "It hurts!" I sob heavily and uncontrollably into Rumple's arms. "Keep on

inhaling and exhaling" he instructs me. "I am feeling pressure down below" I complain. "I am going to get Doctor Whale. I will be right back" he notifies Avalon and me.

"Please hurry up" desperately, I beg him. True to his word, Rumple comes back with Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale examines me and concludes I am ready for the D&C

procedure. Avalon waits in the lobby while Rumple and I get her baby brother. During surgery my body is completely numb so that I may feel no pain. "Regina, I know your

body is numb. You need to give me one push" Doctor Whale instructs me. When the moment was right, I push Solomon from my womb. I work against Doctor Whale's

instruments that are inside my body. Rumple squeezes my hand very tightly. His love and kindness replace my dark thoughts. "Your son, Solomon is here" Doctor Whale

announces to us. We cherish whatever remains of our once thriving fetus.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital

Scenario: Regina's Miscarriage

Rumple's p.o.v

A nurse wraps Solomon up in a blue blanket. Regina and I bond with him briefly. Regina

refuses to bury Solomon in my family burial plot. She has me to send him to a different

realm where he can live happily as a normal little boy. I drop him off at Old McDonald's

farm. Our dear sweet Solomon aka Little Boy Blue loves his new home.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

"Who is Solomon?" Belle interrogates me. She discovered a blue baby blanket among the dirty

clothes in the laundry room. "I don't know a Solomon" I lie hoping she will get off my case. "You

are shaky. That means you are lying" she observes. "The blue baby blanket was apart of the

faux pregnancy. Regina was attacked and miscarried our son Solomon. I don't know how his

blanket ended up at our house" I confess.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

The doorbell rings and I answer the door. Avalon trails right behind me. "I believe this baby blanket

belongs to you" Rumple offers handing me a blanket. The name Solomon is stitched neatly on the

fabric. I remember I miscarried our son Solomon. Solomon was wrapped in this blanket when a

nurse presented him to me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v

The forest contains a magical portal, unknown to most, except for Avalon and me. We have brought

Solomon's baby blanket with us just in case. The portal reveals a farm that is located in the middle

of nowhere. We assume this is Old McDonald's farm. We approach Little Boy Blue who is fast

asleep in a haystack. Avalon's sneezing awakes him. He stares at us blankly instead of crying.

He has Rumple's eyes, but I am hesitant to claim him as our son.

* * *

Rumple's p.o.v

Angry, my wife storms into my shop. Her body language reads "you are the one at fault here".

Quickly, I hide my precious sweet boy Solomon in the back. We have just only reconnected.

"Hello, dearie" I greet Belle who is on the brink of a breakdown. "How many other children do you

have with Regina that I don't know about?" Belle demands. "Besides Ava and Solomon, Regina and

I have no other children" I answer her. "You belong to me and not them" she emphasizes. "Belle,

you are my soul mate. You have been a wonderful wife and mother to Gideon. I don't love Regina,

but she is the mother of my children. The same goes with Milah" I assure my wife. "I love you,

Rumple" Belle confesses from the bottom of her heart. She is kind enough to spend time with

Solomon and me.

* * *

Scenario: A Family Picnic in The Park

Regina's p.o.v

Today is beautiful especially for a family picnic in the park. Perfect harmony and unity, is this what

heaven will look like? Maybe I am close to my happy ending.

Rumple's p.o.v

Scenario: Rumple and Regina observe their children enjoy the playground

"I am the dark one" I remind Regina. "You are the former dark one" she corrects me. "Ava and

Solomon are good right now. Will they end up evil like me?" I wonder. "They are slightly dark. They

are not too far gone" she assures me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

You don't want the gift of my friendship. You are fine with that chip on your shoulder. I slip back

into the shadows of your mind. I'll cherish what I still have left.


	153. Someday We May Need Each Other

Regina's p.o.v

Salty tears soak my fluffy white pillow. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Solomon asks me. "Today is

one of those long difficult days" I explain. "I love you. Please stop crying" he pleads with me. I hold

my child close and dear to my heart. Just arrived home from school, Avalon joins in our group hug.


	154. How Can I Hate My Own Flesh and Blood?

Avalon's p.o.v

"Regina aka your mother is something else" Spirit begins over a meal at Grannys. "How so?" I ask

my friend. "She nearly destroyed you. She almost aborted you. She kissed Dr. Facilier" she explains.

"You should've been there when she miscarried Solomon. My dad resurrected Solomon. The

waterworks never seem to end for us back then. My mom is having a breakdown at the house right

now. She has lost her way, but everything is not her fault" I admit.


	155. Only if She Could Wake Up

Avalon's p.o.v

Panicky, I storm through the front door. I receive both a hug and kiss from mom and Solomon. "You

texted to me please come home asap" I remind mom. "Naveen called me. He said Tiana was in

labor. She was asking for me. These nine months have really flown by. Tiana needs me right now.

It is her first homebirth. I want to you watch over Solomon while I am away" mom explains. "You

can trust me" I assure her.


	156. When I was Younger

When I was younger, I told my mother one day I'm gonna make you proud -Liz Lawrence, When I was Younger

Avalon's p.o.v

There is a gentle knock on the door. I look through the peephole and see my dad standing on the

front porch. I hold the door open for him. Welcome, dad" I greet my dad with a smile. "Thanks, Ava"

he responds with a hug."Daddy!" Solomon exclaims running into our father's arms. "I am here

because your mom wanted me to check on you" he explains. "Sure" I laugh in attempt to keep

myself from thinking mom doesn't trust me. "Let's have fun!" Solomon urges our dad. "Alright, little

buddy" Dad gives in. I seek peace and solace in my bedroom upstairs. A familiar warm friendly

presence lays down beside me on the bed. "Hello, Raven" I acknowledge my best friend's ghost.

"When I was younger, life was so much simpler and easier. However did I end up here?" she

questions the universe.


	157. Even Now Let The Tears Flow Freely

Place: Naveen and Tiana's house

Event: A surprising twin home birth

Regina's p.o.v

She is quickly moved from the bathtub to the bedroom. This speeds up her labor and delivery

process. "It is a healthy full-term baby boy" the midwife and my sister Zelena announces. Nave is

overjoyed because he has a son at last. Tiana allows him to name their son. Nave calls him

Reuben. I can sense that Tiana really wanted a daughter. Who knew her wish would come true

sooner rather than later? She chooses Melissa Margaret as a name for her daughter. Even now I let

the tears flow freely. I can't stop thinking or imagining what if I carried Avalon and Solomon to

fullterm.


	158. Never Say Never Nor Let Me Go

Regina's p.o.v

My heart is connected to yours,

but our once strong foundation is now falling apart.

I wish I could go back to the start of this long race.

As for now, I grace you with my presence.

You give me the time of day. Never say never

nor let me go.


	159. Dare You To Move and Love Me Again

Regina's p.o.v

It is just her and me alone in the bedroom now. She nurses her newborn twins in front of me.

Maybe she wanted it to be this way. "This is a happy occasion. You just had twins. I shouldn't be

crying. I should go home" I dismiss myself quickly. "Please stay. I am enjoying your company"

Tiana requests. "How did it feel to push out twins who were both fullterm?" I wonder. "It hurt like

hell" she jokes around with me. "At least you didn't give birth prematurely" I remind her. "Yeah" she

remarks sarcastically with a little hint of sadness. "Before today, you were mad at me. I apologize

for betraying your trust. I thank you for allowing me to witness the birth. With everything that we

have been through, I can't throw away our friendship" I admit. "I forgive you. I love you like a sister.

Nothing is going to change that" she vows. Her words give me hope even as I walk back home.


	160. You Have The Hope and Joy that I Need

Rumple's p.o.v

Returning home to start over again

You have the hope and joy that I need

Always trying to do better

Never say never nor let me go


	161. Even My Tears Are Blessings From Heaven

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Raven's premature birth

Date: 10-28-2000

Naveen's p.o.v

Her screams tear my heart into pieces. Premature labor and birth, I wish it never came down

to this. I try my best to keep my composure. I don't know if I should cry along with her or continue

to be her rock. Everything hits me all at once when the doctor presents Raven to us. Wrapped in a

pink blanket, Raven is very tiny and sickly. I assume it is my fault for putting her in this predicament.

Tiana and her mother believe God may have other plans for Raven.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: A Nursery

Situation: Post The Twins' home birth

Naveen's p.o.v

"Oh Nave, you are crying" Tiana points out. "I am not crying" I lie through my tears. "You don't

understand why the twins were born fullterm instead of Raven" she assumes."You can read my

thoughts. You are kind of like Jean Grey in that way" I tease her. "Sure" she laughs with a little

hint of sadness. "I heard someone say my name" Raven breaks in. Briefly, the hole in our world

closes up. Even now my tears are blessings from heaven.


	162. Satellite Call

This is me sending out my satellite call -Sara Bareilles, Satellite Call

Raven's p.o.v

Rising to the surface

Echoes of memories from long ago

A bittersweet swansong

These barely open hands


	163. Even Now Who Knew?

I know better cause you said forever and ever who knew -Pink, Who Knew

Regina's p.o.v

The scent of chocolate chip cookies consumes the kitchen. My little helper, Solomon helps me

take the pan out of the oven. We put them in a big container. We set two cookies aside for Rumple

and Avalon. Rumple takes his cookie home. Avalon is in her bedroom doing only God knows

what. "Please take this chocolate chip cookie upstairs to your sister" I instruct my son.

Disorienatated, he drops Avalon's cookie on accident. He starts vomiting and having a seizure

on the floor. My loud wails and screams send Avalon running into the kitchen.


	164. X Marks The Spot Where I Break Down

Avalon's p.o.v

X marks the spot where I break down.

I can't speak for there is nothing left for me

to say. Let me drown in silence this time.

Even in your prime, you are already knocking

on heaven's door. I dread facing another

dawn without you. I wonder if God will

listen if I pray for your healing?


	165. He's My Son and My Heart

Can you hear me? Am I getting through tonight? Can you see him? Can you make me feel all alright? If you can hear me let me take his place somehow. See he's not just anyone, he's my son -Mark Schultz, He's My Son

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Library

Rumple's p.o.v

"You can't have this baby. It is not human" I warn her. "It is not a demon. It is a magical baby. You

sped up the pregnancy. I am in the safe zone. I am already fourteen weeks along" she reminds me.

"Your optimism means nothing. You are still in danger" I argue. Regina tries to fight back her tears

and words. Avalon is torn between us. Belle takes my side. "Rumple is right" she defends me.

Belle pulls a book about high-risked pregnancies off a nearby shelf. Regina rejects her kind

gesture. Regina departs from us with these haunting words, "he's my son and my heart". She

and Avalon leave the library taking a piece of my heart with them.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Hospital

Rumple's p.o.v

She moans and pants with each passing painful contraction. She puts a hand on her lower

abdomen. I hold her other hand very tightly. Her beautiful sad eyes never once leave mine.

She is unaware that Doctor Whale is performing a D&C procedure. A nurse wraps our

dead twenty week old fetus in a blue blanket that I brought from home.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Situation: Solomon is hospitalized

Rumple's p.o.v

I long to keep him near. I long to hold him close, but he can't hear me. Fear is like a sad song

that plays over and over again.


	166. Always Coming Back To This

Regina's p.o.v

You are unwell and I fall to my knees too.

Crying and praying for your speedy recovery,

I am always coming back to this. Loving you

and taking care of you, I am always coming

back to this. Please hold on because I am

not ready to live without you.


	167. Last Dance

If this was our last dance, I'd wait in the rain to see your face -Camera Can't Lie, Last Dance

Place: The Hospital Waiting Room

Drizella's p.o.v

Tired, I start to fall asleep. I have been here at the hospital all evening long. I have been waiting to

see my brother Solomon. Solomon has fallen terribly ill. A female's voice breaks through my

dreamworld in the meantime. Her name is Lavern. Lavern works here at the hospital. She found

Dizzy wandering the hallways. I am shocked and yet relieved to see my daughter again. Death

created a huge rift between us. I hug Dizzy instead of asking her a million questions. Francis

and my sister Anastasia join in our little group hug.


	168. Entangled In You

Drizella's p.o.v

Entangled in you, I can't stop my heart from bleeding. God only knows when you may disappear for

good. Hang on, hold on for my sake, now will you?


	169. And Then He Walked Out of My Life

Regina's p.o.v

"Hello Drew, Francis, Anastasia, and Dizzy" I addressed them in the waiting room. "How is

Solomon?" Drizella asked me. Her watery eyes have grown big with great concern for Solomon.

I carried her bleeding heart in my hands. "Our sweet Solomon is stable. He wants his teddy bear. I

am going home right now to get it. Avalon will keep him company in my absence. You and the

others can go home" I informed her. Quietly, Rumple walked pass us. I followed him

into the parking lot. I hugged him and kissed him. And then he walked out of my life.

He embraced the light, but still disappeared into the night. The night was not beautiful

especially for goodbye, his final swansong.


	170. Hope Lost and Found

Time Period: Alternate Universe

Situation: A Party in the banquet hall

Special Event: Regina's coronation-Takes sometime during the series finale "Leaving Storybook"

Regina's p.o.v

"Your daughter Hope is very pretty" I point out. "Thanks" Emma smiles holding Hope close and dear

to her heart. There is a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You have a baby. You should be happy" I

assume. "Hope is not the baby that I was pregnant with when Hook and I traveled back to

Storybrooke. I miscarried that baby soon after visiting adult Henry. Hope is our adoptive daughter"

Emma explains breaking my heart. "I am sorry for your loss" my voice cracks. "Congratulations. You

are the queen over seven realms. I am proud of you" Emma deflects. "I haven't seen my children in

a long time. Did your mother invite them to my coronation?" I wonder.


	171. You Can't Say His Name & Pretend To Care

Regina's p.o.v

She squeezes my hand as if to feel my blood running through her veins. "I am sorry for your loss"

Emma apologizes. I am taken aback. I know what loss she is referring to, but I play dumb. "I am

fine. I haven't lost anybody. Please don't worry about me" I deny. "Rumple died a hero. He sacrificed

his life for Wish Hook. Hook told the story to me. Rumple meant a lot to our family and you" Emma

recounts. "You can't say his name and pretend to care" I snap at her. I want to stay put and work

through my anger and grief, but my feet lead me elsewhere. I catch my breath and clear my mind

for a brief moment outside.


	172. May Angels Breathe and Lead You In

Time Period: A Flashback-After Rumple's Death and Before Regina casts a curse in the series finale

Place: Hyperion Heights-Outside Roni's

Regina's p.o.v

Riding on Zelena's bicycle, Solomon makes out my shape in the darkness. I step out of the

shadows so he can see me more clearly. "Mommy" my son addresses me. My heart melts

like ice cream in his arms. He absorbs my warm body heat. "Papa is not with you" he observes.

"Come on, honey, let's go inside. A storm is coming" I instruct him. Obediently, Solomon stops

riding his bicycle and seeks shelter. Zelena and Avalon are super happy to see us. "Regina, you put

me in charge. I should've supervised Solomon as he rode my bicycle" Zelena apologizes. "I forgive

you. I understand that you were distracted. There is a far more pressing urgent matter at hand"

choked up, I stress. Heaven begins to cry as I struggle to form my next sentence. Avalon and

Solomon hold their breaths. "Spit it out" an impatient Zelena demands. "Rumple is dead" I

sob breaking their hearts. I can't handle their tears so I leave them alone. Once again, time and

distance creates a gigantic rift between us. I trust Zelena can look after my children in my

absence.


	173. Now it's a cold and broken hallelujah

I've seen your flag on the marble arch. Love is not some victory march and it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah-Imogen Heap, Hallelujah

Time Period: The Present Reality-Post Cornation

Regina's p.o.v

I feel safe and free out here on the balcony. I don't care if I am missing my party. "Regina" Zelena

says breaking through my thoughts. "Yes" I respond regaining my composure. "Emma said you

were inquiring about your children" Zelena recalls. "Yes, that's true. Where are my children?" I ask.

Zelena guides me to different ball room, one I never knew existed. We walk through the curtains.

"The palace has two separate different ball rooms. Your children are in this one" Zelena points out.

Avalon is busy with talking to Spirit who playing the piano. Solomon's dancing delights them. I

dare not announce my presence to them. I can't bear looking at them for they have Rumple's

eyes. Silently, I watch and love them from afar.


	174. Ocean of Echoes and Unspoken Words

Regina's p.o.v.

Drifting elsewhere, apart of myself that I must let go. May you always remember me and cherish

our memories. A bittersweet nostalgic dream, a new unknown realm, ocean of echoes and

unspoken words seeping through our veins.


	175. Wandering Through Life

Avalon's p.o.v

"Your eighteenth birthday is coming up. Its a miracle that you are alive. I thought your parents were

sterile. Father Time and Mother Nature have been good to your parents" Spirit whispers. I almost

fall off the piano stool laughing. Mother's presence startles me. "What is so funny?" She breaks in.

"Emma's daughter and my friend, Spirit is hilarious" I respond. "Teenagers" mom sighs heavily.

"Mommy" Solomon acknowledges our mother as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Tenderly, she strokes his hair in which makes my heart melt. She trades in her cornation party

for much needed quality time with us. We visit all seven realms including Avalon. My birth

took place in Avalon seventeen ongoing eighteen years ago.


	176. Lingering Around Forever

Place: Avalon

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon and I hold Solomon's hands so we wouldn't lose him. "Ava and mommy, where are we

going to next?" he asks us. "We are going to your sister's birthplace next. Your sister was born in

Avalon" I notify him. "Yay! Another new adventure!" happily, Solomon exclaims. "Sure" Avalon

giggles. Approaching Avalon, we encounter a young male celestial being. He is the town's

gatekeeper. He bows down to us. "My name is Josiah Jones. You can call me JJ for short" he

introduces himself. His pretty green eyes and positive attitude pull me right in. I can feel Emma's

love for me in his warm hug and handshake . Nobody except for me knows that Emma and Killian

are Josiah's parents. Emma miscarried him soon after visiting our adult son Henry.


	177. A Premature Loss, Gain, and Blessing

Regina's p.o.v

Upon my request, Josiah takes us to the cottage where I gave birth to Avalon prematurely.

I was twenty seven and Rumple was in his thirties back then. Rumple helped me to deliver

Avalon. Surprisingly, the cottage remains in good condition. "Please tell me what happened here"

Avalon persists. "Your birth took place on October 29. You arrived two months early before your

original December due date. My labor started after I visited a local marketplace. Lightheaded and

disoriented, I fainted right here on the front porch. Your dad carried me inside where I

regained consciousness and my water broke " I recount. "I am glad and grateful you came out on

the other side much stronger" Avalon praises me.

.


	178. Passing Quietly and Quickly By

Regina's p.o.v

Passing quietly and quickly by,

you overlook these arms of mine that are

ready to hold you. I want to take the next

step with you, but you walk toward the exit door.

You run as fast as a horse, but I will always remember

us having fun in the sun. Passing quietly and quickly by,

my undying love for you. My heart cries and bleeds crimson in your

honor.


	179. One Brief Solemn Hello and Goodbye Wave

Spirit's p.o.v

Purposefully, I walk pass our family home. I wonder if she can see me standing outside. My heart

and arms are ready to receive her if she does come out and greet me. She can make out my figure

through the window. I give her one brief solemn hello and goodbye wave. Surprisingly, she waves

back to me.


	180. Even Now I Find Peace When I'm Confused

I find peace when I'm confused. I find hope when I'm let down. It's not in me, but in you -Switchfoot, You

Emma's p.o.v

You have made eye contact with me, but the words that I expect for you to say float in the air. Even

now I find peace when I'm confused.


	181. Maybe if you asked me to stay longer

Spirit's p.o.v

Maybe if you asked me to stay longer, I would've never gone elsewhere.

I would've been yours and you would've been mine forever. We could've been

less broken. We could've grown stronger together.


	182. A Time To Keep You or To Liberate You

Emma's p.o.v

Lingering around like night and day, a time to keep you or to liberate you. Stay put where your heart

belongs if you want to. The rains, blessings, and memories of this life might lighten your load.


	183. The Rains and Blessings of This Life

Place: Regina's house-The Den

Regina's p.o.v

Avalon pulls out an old chess board in the den. "I challenge you to a chess game" Avalon

challenges Raven. "I am going to win" Raven boasts.


	184. Even Now You Help Me To Build A Home

This is a place where I don't feel alone. This is a place where I feel at home -The Cinema Orchestra, To Build A Home

Time Period: Regina's dream

Place: The Edge of All Realms

Regina's p.o.v

Carrying an urn, Rumple approaches me on a bridge. This bridge serves as a go-between life and

death for us. We feel at peace and home here. "The time has come for you to let me go. I entrust

you with my ashes. Whenever you are ready, you can spread out my ashes. You can spread them

anywhere including over this bridge" he instructs me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Regina's house-the kitchen

Regina's p.o.v

"Mommy, what is in that big huge golden container?" a curious Solomon wonders. "Nothing is

inside the container" I lie closing the cabinet door. I don't want him to know that it is really his

father's urn.


	185. A Radiant Lasting Lingering Afterglow

Rumple's p.o.v (as a ghost)

Disappearing with the beautiful sunset

Infinite infant small wonder

A radiant lasting lingering afterglow

My legacy

Obvious overlooked footprints in the sands of time


	186. My Moment To Fall Apart or Start Over

Regina's p.o.v

Lost inside the chaos of my mind

It is my moment to fall apart or start over again

Forever skips a heartbeat

Even if the pain or rain will never stop

Always go wherever the wind takes you


	187. Recapturing An Age of Lost Innocence

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

"I am going out for a late night stroll. Your brother is sleeping upstairs in his bedroom.

Please look after your brother in my absence" I instruct Avalon as I head out of the door.

"You can trust me. I will not let you down" Avalon promises. "My cellphone is off silent

just in case you may need me" I notify her. "Mom, I understand" she agrees. I kiss

and hug her goodbye. I carry a piece of her heart with me.

* * *

Regina's p.o.v continued

There is a huge commotion at the library. I rush to check it out. Gloria aka Mother Goose is creating

the big disturbance. She has just arrived in town. "Hello, Regina" she acknowledges me. "I know

why you are here. I know I must let him go" my voice cracks. Even with mere silence, she sweeps in

and shakes up things in my world like a hurricane.


	188. He is Not Mine so I Must Let Him Go

Regina's p.o.v

I put my face in my hands and begin crying. She rests a reassuring hand on my shoulder. My mind

goes back to the time when I miscarried Solomon. Rumple performed a resurrection spell on our

son Solomon. "I have made provisions for Solomon. We are a permanent family now. I don't

understand why I can't keep him forever?" I plead with Gloria.


	189. This is What it Means To Be Held

This is what it means to be held. How it feels when the sacred are torn from your life and you survive -Natalie Grant, Held

Regina's p.o.v continued

Feeling physically and emotionally tired, I leave the library. Bittersweet describes my time with

Gloria aka Mother Goose. I hate Gloria for wanting to take away my son. She believes he is the

missing piece to her story. He is Little Boy Blue afterall. Apart of myself does trust Gloria.

Anyhow, Avalon embraces me when I walk through the front door. I kiss my daughter

goodnight and then reset the alarm. I make a brief quick stop at Solomon's bedroom.

Solomon is so cute sleeping peacefully with his teddy bear.


	190. My Barely Healed Open Wound

Regina's p.o.v

Beautifully broken from the inside out

An angel whose name will be never spoken

My barely healed open wound

A ghost that is here in the room with me

Going, Going, Gone like smoke

Indigo blue skies

Constant daily reminders of what used to exist


	191. Hanging & Holding onto a Bleeding Heart

Regina's p.o.v continued

Hanging and holding onto a bleeding heart,

teardrops wet my pillow once again. My

riverbanks overflow with an undying love

and compassion for you. In passing,

your afterglow and shadow washes over

me. I see, feel, and experience everything

that you do. Whenever will the rain and pain stop?

Maybe someday when everything is said and done,

I will be weightless or a willow tree. Maybe someday

when everything is said and done, you will be free enough

to chase after your dreams and breathe on your own terms.


	192. What I have held Sacred & Need To Let Go

Regina's p.o.v

What I have held sacred and need to let go of is you.

You have softened my heart like cookie dough.

I have promised to look after you, but may be that is not

enough.


	193. The Legend of The Butterfly Girl

Spread your wings and prepare to fly for you have become a butterfly. Fly abandonedly into the sun if you should return to me -Mariah Carey, Butterfly

Time Period: A Flashback

Regina's p.o.v (as a 18 year old)

"You should chase after the crown instead of butterflies" mother ridicules me. I wish she would

leave me alone. Father's presence does my heart good.


	194. It is Temporary, Not a Permanent Thing

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

Rumple steps out of the shadows. He is not really here. He is only just a figament of my

imagination. It is temporary, not a permanent thing. "Our son is a beautiful little angel" Rumple

compliments Solomon who is fast asleep in the bed. His voice breaks through the silence and

darkness surrounding my world. "Solomon is surely a miracle like his sister. We have been

able to stay close even in your absence" I assure him. "This family of ours is extraordinary. It is

temporary, not a permanent thing" he reminds me.


	195. I Love You, but Do I Matter To You?

Regina's p.o.v

I am in a very delicate state; mentally, physically, and emotionally.

You hold my bleeding heart in your hands. I love you, but do I matter

to you? I have stayed true to you so how can you say what we have

is not really special.


	196. Even I Wonder Why? and Who Knew?

You are as old and new as this brand new day.

You reach for my hand, but end up saying a few

words. In this life, vacant empty blank space

between us, our once crossed stars mean

nothing now. Even I wonder why? and who knew?


	197. Just Like That, He Disowned and Left Me

Regina's p.o.v continued

What we shared, a special divine connection, was a gift.

When I was a hormonal or emotional mess, he gave

me a kiss and hug. We laid down together in

sweet heavenly bliss. We were sure that forever

was on our side. Our final farewell came and

went like a huge tidal wave. Just like that he

disowned and left me.


	198. He Deserved Better, More Than What I Had

I bumped, crashed, smashed, collided,

and faded into him by accident. He

wasn't starstruck, but he stuck with

me anyway. I held his bleeding

heart in my hands. He buried

my love in the sands of time.

He deserved better, more

than what I had to offer him.


	199. Goodnight For Now, My Little Boy Blue

**Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Event: A Gender Reveal Party**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

A gigantic horse piñata hangs from a tree in the backyard. Rumple and I already know the gender.

We hope the pinata's design doesn't give it away. Blindfolded, Avalon keeps on missing the piñata .

"I can't do this because I can't see anything" my daughter complains. "You can do this. You must

keep on trying" Rumple encourages her. Eventually, Avalon does tear open the pinata. She is caught

off guard by the blue confetti. She never expected to have a baby brother.

* * *

 **Time Period: A Flashback-The miscarriage**

 **Place: The Hospital**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

The doctor couldn't detect a fetal heartbeat. The doctor declared the baby to be dead. He has given me tablets that will stimulate my cervix. I must wait before I can undergo

surgery. I feel as if I am in actual labor. Ava and Rumple have been helping me with random breathing exercises. Unable to carry my own weight, I fall to my knees. I try my

best to keep my legs closed so the dead fetus may not fall out. Avalon helps me back into the bed. "It hurts!" I sob heavily and uncontrollably into Rumple's arms. "Keep on

inhaling and exhaling" he instructs me. "I am feeling pressure down below" I complain. "I am going to get Doctor Whale. I will be right back" he notifies Avalon and me. "Please

hurry up" desperately, I beg him. True to his word, Rumple comes back with Doctor Whale. Doctor Whale examines me and concludes I am ready for the D&C procedure. Avalon

waits in the lobby while Rumple and I get her baby brother. During surgery my body is completely numb so that I may feel no pain. "Regina, I know your body is numb.

You need to give me one push" Doctor Whale instructs me. When the moment was right, I push Solomon from my womb. I work against Doctor Whale's instruments that are

inside my body. Rumple squeezes my hand very tightly. His love and kindness replace my dark thoughts. "Your son, Solomon is here" Doctor Whale announces to us. We

cherish whatever remains of our once thriving fetus.

 **Time Period: A Flashback**

 **Regina's p.o.v**

"How are you doing?" he asks laying down beside me in bed. I don't know why he is talking in a whisper. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist.

"I am fine" I lie through my tears. "The miscarriage wasn't your fault" he comforts me. "If it isn't my fault then who can I blame?" I

wonder. "You can blame my mother Fiona and her evil minions. They attacked you" he reveals.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

You are so cute and cool. You are a rare precious gem. Goodnight for now, my little blue boy blue.

You don't have a clue about how the real world works. You don't have a clue how much I dread

telling you goodbye.


	200. To Be Loved and yet Withheld

Regina's p.o.v

You float around me like a balloon. Even now the moon and stars call out for you. This what it

means to be loved and yet withheld. In the absence of sunlight, my heart holds onto your memory

and youthful innocence.


	201. If Not Now But Someday Soon

If not now but someday soon, you will discover your wings.

Things will change for the best or worst for us. If not now

but someday soon, I will set you free. Please remember

me along the way.


	202. What They Will Never Know

Regina's p.o.v

I have loved you with all of my heart, soul, and being.

I have navigated and endured both Heaven and Hell for you.

What they will never know is the special connection between us.

I have carried you, perhaps nine months or even longer

or shorter than that. What they will never know is how much

you mean to me. Who knew your destiny would send

you elsewhere, a place beyond my imagination?

It has surely been a change of seasons and twist

of fate for us.


	203. Maybe He didn't Need Me At All

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: The Library

Regina's p.o.v

Consequently, I encounter Belle and Rumple at the library. It is not my goal to create any drama

with them. Belle decides to address the big elephant in the room. "You are carrying my husband's

baby" Belle confronts me. I put a protective hand on my growing baby bump. "We didn't have sex.

The baby's conception was immaculate" I defend Rumple and myself. Rumple doesn't back me

up. He is beside himself. "You and Rumple still had an affair whether you and him made love or not"

Belle argues. "You are right. I apologize for coming between Rumple and you" I surrender. "Although

I would like for you to leave the library, you do have a right to be here" Belle invites me.

* * *

Time of period: The Morning of the miscarriage

Regina's p.o.v

I wake up with extremely painful cramps. I relieve myself through vomiting in the toilet. I look down

and notice my gown is bloody. Somehow I manage to wash up and make up my bed.

* * *

ime Period: The Present Reality

Regina's p.o.v

His love was a gift, but he left me hanging. Maybe he didn't need me after all.


	204. Goodnight, Goodnight

Goodnight, Goodnight. Hope that things work out alright -Maroon 5, Goodnight Goodnight

Regina's p.o.v

My mind is spinning very fast. I visit Grannys for a late night snack. I never expected to

see Emma here. I thought she would've been in bed like the rest of the town. I buy Emma

and myself hot chocolate.


End file.
